Going Home
by rogan4evur
Summary: Rachel Berry has spent the last four years on Broadway playing a role alongside her a cast that she has become extremely close with, but now she's back in Ohio and she has to learn how to play herself. AU St. Berry. On Hiatus... Just for a little while..
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter story for Glee! **

_**These ARE important so please please please read before reading the story:**_

_**Rachel is currently 16 and has spent the last 4 years in New York on Broadway.**_

_**I have made Jesse the same age!**_

_**She was in Spring Awakening (haha) and due to her age we're going to pretend that there was no sex scene it it!**_

_**This is AU, obviously, so if the characters are a little OOC you'll have to cut me some slack:)**_

**Alrighty! That's it! Oh wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! If I did Finn would have a personality....**

Rachel Berry sat on her bed in her pastel colored room full of floral prints and childish dolls. She hadn't lived in this room since she was thirteen years old. She was now sixteen and the room felt very out of place. _Or maybe, _she thought, _I'm the one that's out of place._ She looked around and found herself missing her apartment in New York where her and her dads had been living for the past four years. Two of those four years had been spent in workshops and rehearsals for _Spring Awakening, _an eight-time Tony Award winning musical, while the other two had been spent actually on stage performing as the leading girl. Suddenly, she was broken from her memories when her phone began to ring.

_I miss you._

She grinned and she read the message and who it was from. She was going to miss her cast so much. She admitted to herself that maybe it wasn't the fact that she had to leave New York that had her down, but rather the fact that she had to leave behind her loving cast and instead move back to the group of people who had never accepted her who would be attending McKinely High.

_I miss you too._

With the message sent, Rachel got up from her bed and changed into her regular skirt/sweater combo. She looked into the mirror and gave it the "show face" that she had been taught by one of her co-stars. She could do this. She had a Tony for crying out loud! She could survive high school. She could do this.

* * *

Rachel parked her silver convertible in the parking lot of McKinely High and threw her sunglasses into her purse. She glanced around and noticed that everybody was staring at her. Did they always do that? Nobody ever stares in New York. You barely acknowledge the people around you, much less take the time to evaluate them.

She placed her bag over her shoulder and stepped out of the car. When she reached the entrance of the school, she stepped inside and looked around for the administration office. Suddenly, a boy dressed in a sweater vest and plaid pants came up to her.

"Oh my God," the boy said. "You're Rachel freakin' Berry! What are you doing back in Lima? At this school?"

"I go here now, and since you already know my name, why don't you tell me yours?" Rachel asked. She was glad someone had recognized her. Heck, she was glad someone was talking to her.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Well, Kurt, it's nice to meet you," Rachel smiled and held out her hand. He shook it and smiled.

"Are you auditioning today?"

"Auditioning?" Rachel asked.

"You know. Auditioning for glee club? We're in desperate need for a girl soloist. While Mercedes is amazing, she's a little too Rhythm and Blues for Finn's Rock and Roll."

"Then I'll definitely be auditioning," Rachel grinned. Finally, she had a chance to shine in this one-horse-town. "What do I need to do?"

"You'll have to go see Mr. Shuester, but he's always open to more people joining the glee club. All you have to do is sing in from of the club and you're in. Just come by the choir room during fifth period." With that said, Kurt turned and walked away. Rachel grinned, forgetting that she didn't ask him where the office was.

* * *

"Alright guys, this is Rachel Berry."

"We know who she is Mr. Shue," Mercedes said from the front row.

"Right," Will Shuester smiled. "Well, Rachel has decided to try out for glee, so she's going to audition. Rachel, whenever you're ready."

"Thank you Mr. Shuester," Rachel said confidently. "I will be singing "Defying Gravity" from the brilliant Broadway musical, _Wicked." _She heard the piano player begin the song and took a deep breath to begin.

After she was done, the glee club and Mr. Shuester were on their feet, with the exception of three girls in cheerleading outfits.

"I suppose this makes this unanimous! Welcome to New Directions, Rachel!"

"We actually have a rehearsal after school today, so why don't you join us?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I'd love too."

* * *

"Alright guys, I know I told you that we would be running through some possible numbers for sectionals, but instead I've planned a little _field trip_."

"Field trip?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Vocal Adrenaline, our main competition when we make it to regionals, is performing today at the civic center downtown. We're going to go and scope out the competition."

"We're going to spy? Are you sure that's the thing we should be doing at this point. I might have just joined the club, but I know show business and the best way to get ahead is focusing on yourself, not on the people around you."

"I agree with Mr. Shue," Finn argued. "I want to see what we're up against. Maybe they'll be really really bad and we'll feel better about ourselves."

"Or maybe," a brunette girl in a Cheerio's outfit said, "they'll be amazing and only serve to remind us of how we suck."

"Enough," Mr. Shue interrupted, "We do not suck. And we're going."

* * *

_Living easy, living free, a season ticket on a one way ride. _

_Going down, party town _

_My friends are gonna be there too._

_I'm on a highway to hell._

When New Directions walked into the auditorium just in time for the last number they were shocked. Vocal Adrenaline was amazing. Outstanding. Crazy good. They all stood in complete awe with their mouths open and their confidence dropping. Except for Rachel, she was focused on something else entirely. She knew that voice anywhere. When the song ended the entire audience rose to applaud the group and she watched _him_ smile and take a bow like _he_ had been doing with her for the past two years. She had to go see _him_ and figure out why _he _was here in Ohio instead of in California with_ his_ parents.

The group of McKinely High students was silent when they walked back into the parking lot.

"Okay," Mr. Shuester remarked. "They were good, but we can do just as well with some practice! We could even be better!" Rachel ignored the protests from the group and instead looked around for _his_ car. Finally she spotted a black Porshe that _he_ was always bragging about in the parking lot, and even better _he _was walking to it. Rachel didn't even think twice about running from the circle of peers and ignoring their calls to her. _He_ was walking with his back facing her, so he was taken by complete surprise when she suddenly latched onto him from behind.

"Jesse!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel?" Jesse asked surprisedly while he turned to meet the brunette girl who was also his best friend.

"What are you doing here? What are you doing here being the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline?" Rachel asked while keeping her hold on his jacket.

"My parent's are assisting the Peace Corps as doctors this month, so they shipped me off here to live with my uncle while they're in some third world country. As for Vocal Adrenaline, I joined the school last week. And as for being the lead singer, well, isn't it obvious?"

"You, are just as cocky as you were when I saw you three weeks ago in New York."

"You love me for it. Now, what do you say you and me go grab some dinner and I'll tell you why I hadn't told you I was here."

"I'd say let's go!" Rachel got into the passenger seat of the car, completely forgetting her new team who stood on the opposite side of the lot watching her leave.

**Have any thoughts? Feel free to use that blue button to tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Jesse said once they were seated at the table in the restaurant, "you were pretty quiet on the ride over. I couldn't even get you to sing along to 'Totally Fucked.'"

"Sorry," Rachel sighed. "It's just, I'm trying to figure out exactly what you're doing here! And more importantly, why you didn't tell me that you were moving here!"

"I wanted to surprise you. When my parents told me about moving in with my uncle I was all for it because I knew you lived here. I scoped the place out and found that Vocal Adrenaline was the best glee club in the district, so I enrolled at Carmel because I assumed that's where you'd be going. I never factored in you going to McKinley to join New Directions. Come on, Rachel, we both know you're better than those off tune malcontents."

"Am I?" Rachel asked.

"Of course you are! You're Rachel Berry, lead of an eight-time Tony award winning musical. You're going places. You've already gone places! Those McKinley kids are going to be stuck here forever. You should be part of a club where the people at least have a tenth of your talent." Jesses eyes didn't wander from Rachel's throughout his entire speech.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled. "I needed to hear that. But, I can't leave New Directions. I gave them my word, and with me they may have a shot at beating Vocal Adrenaline at regionals. If they don't win, Mr. Shuester's going to lose his job! I couldn't sleep at night knowing I caused that."

"You're serious," Jesse observed. "You'd really pick those Lima losers over your amazingly talented and handsome best friend?"

"Yes." Rachel replied confidently.

"Okay, fine, but just so you know, you're not going to win at Regionals. It's on, Berry. But this time, we're not on the same team."

"Good thing I consider you a worthy opponent because I have for victories to be against people who are below me."

"I couldn't agree more," Jesse smirked.

* * *

"Hey, Benedict," Kurt said as Rachel walked into the glee room the next day.

"Look," Rachel tried.

"No," Mercedes interrupted. "You look. You might be some Broadway star, but we don't need you to win at Regionals. So go ahead and join Vocal Adrenaline, but know you're going to lose."

"I'm not going to join Vocal Adrenaline!" Rachel argued.

"Oh, thank God," Kurt sighed.

"Their lead singer is Jesse St. James. He was Melchoir to my Wenlda in _Spring Awakening_. He's supposed to be in California, but he moved in with his uncle. I left with him last night to see what he was doing here."

"I knew that was Jesse St. James! Didn't I tell you that was Jesse St. James? You could tell by his voice. It's flawless." Kurt rambled.

"Careful, Kurt. You're gay is showing," Santana smirked.

"Kurt's right," Rachel sighed. "Jesse's the most talented guy I know. His vocals are flawless and he's classically trained on the piano. Not to mention he's an incredible ballet dancer."

"He can't be that great." Finn scoffed.

"Actually, he can. _Spring Awakening _took home eight Tony's. Eight and none of the major cast was over the age of twenty-four. That's crazy." Rachel informed.

"Okay," Mr. Shue broke in. "Be that as it may, we have you Rachel. You were part of that cast too. We can do just as well as Vocal Adrenaline. We can beat them."

"I really don't think we can Mr. Shue," Quinn argued.

"No," Rachel frowned. "We can do this! I didn't get on Broadway by saying that I couldn't beat all the other talented girls who wanted the role! I had to go into an audition room full of people I didn't know and give it my best. I had to go it alone, but for Regionals we have each other to lean on! If we all give one hundred percent to the cause there is absolutely no way that Vocal Adrenaline is going to stand a chance come Regionals."

"That's the attitude I'm looking for!" Mr. Shuester smiled.

"I don't trust her," Finn said, throwing a pointed look in Rachel's direction.

"You don't even know me!" Rachel protested.

"Exactly! I don't know you! None of us do! How are any of us supposed to know whether or not you're just spying on us for your Broadway boy-toy!"

"Jesse and I are purely platonic. He's my best friend, but I would never sell out my team to give him another reason to be so openly self-confident."

"Yeah, Finn. I mean if she was a spy wouldn't she be wearing black and a ski mask or something?" Brittany asked.

"This is perfect. I originally didn't have an assignment for this week, but now I know exactly what this team needs. I want everyone to pair up with someone they don't particularly like and you're going to spend the week learning about each other. By Friday I want you all to have a song prepared that shows that you have a new understanding of who the other person is. You can pick your own partners. Except for Finn and Rachel. I want you two to work together on this. Finn, you can take the time to learn that Rachel isn't a spy for Vocal Adrenaline, and Rachel you can try to find redeeming qualities in Finn."

"Fine," Finn grumbled. The rest of the cast awkwardly glanced around for the person they disliked the most. Finally, the bell rang releasing them to lunch.

* * *

"Look," Rachel said as she sat herself in a seat across from Finn in the lunchroom. "I know you don't particularly like me, but I take all my assignments seriously. I refuse to let any predetermined ideas you have about me come between my record of always giving any task a valiant and one hundred percent effort. So, I have taken the time to clear my schedule for the rest of the week between the hours of five and eight. This is a big personal sacrifice because I'm giving up a week of ballet club for the greater good of New Directions, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make if it will stop you from looking at me like something you found on the bottom of your shoe. I'll see you at four. And if my dads answer the door, tell them we're working on a project for school. The only boy they've ever let near me is Jesse, so at least look like you don't hate my guts."

**That's Chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! They were amazing and very motivating! I'm going to try and update this story at least once a week! I have a lot of ideas:) Oh and due to some requests, I'm going to keep the sex scene in Spring Awakening! I have an idea as to how to use it in the story! **

**Feel free to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was sitting in her room flipping through the scrapbook that her fathers had made for her. It was filled with pictures of the cast _Spring Awakening._ She smiled fondly at a picture taken of her and Jesse only weeks after they had been told they had gotten the roles. Even at the young age of twelve, Rachel was wearing a show-stopping smile, and Jesse had on his signature smirk. Those first few weeks in New York had been some of the best of her time there. She got to spend her days getting familiar with a cast of loving people with all the same hopes and talents as herself, and she had met her best friend.

"Rachel, honey!" Rachel heard one of her fathers call from downstairs.

"Yes, daddy?" Rachel called back.

"There's a boy here for you that's not Jesse. Rachel tried not to laugh at the confusion in her father's voice. When Jesse had brought her home last night her fathers had been ecstatic. They were always raving about how attractive Jesse was, and how she and him had made such a perfect couple on Broadway.

"I'm coming!" Rachel called as she shut the scrapbook and slid it under her bed. She walked down the stairs and turned into the spacious living room to see a very uncomfortable looking Finn seated on the couch.

"Sorry if they scared you. Like I said, they're not used to me hanging out with boys that aren't Jesse."

"Um, yeah, no, I'm fine." Finn mumbled and pulled himself into a taller sitting position.

"Um," Rachel felt heat rush to her cheeks at what she was about to ask. "Do you want to go up to my bedroom?" She caught the look on Finn's face and sighed. "Not like that. My room is where the CD player is and it will keep my fathers from listening in on everything we say."

"Yeah, sure. That sound fine." Rachel noted how Finn didn't make eye-contact when he spoke to her.

She lead him to her bedroom and sat down on the bed. Finn stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Rachel began to wonder if there was ever a time where he didn't look awkward.

"Don't just stand there. Sit down at least," Rachel said and patted the area next to her. Finn glanced around the room and then silently obeyed. "Alright," Rachel continued once he had sat down. "So we have to get to know each other. Let's start with you. Why are you in glee club?"

"I like to sing. I'm good at singing."

"Okay then," Rachel smiled. They were getting somewhere... sorta....

"It's actually a long story. Mr. Shue was going to lose his job, but then the principal offered to let him teach Spanish if he started a glee club. Nobody really wanted to join right away other than Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie. Mr. Shuester was desperate for more members, and slowly some of the Cheerios joined and people took that as meaning that it wouldn't be total social suicide to join. He was still low on male singers and he needed a lead guy because part of the deal was that the club had to win Regionals for him to keep his job. He heard me singing in the locker room and asked me to join. I figured it wouldn't kill me, so I joined. Then Puck joined too and Mike and Matt. Then, our football coach told us that we had to quit glee club to stay on the football team. It was a tough decision between doing what I want and being popular. I chose glee, and so did they.

"Wow," Rachel whispered. She had been expecting some story about having to have another Art credit to graduate and pottery class being full.

"Yeah," Finn muttered. "So, what about you? What got you started on Broadway?"

"Singing has always been my favorite thing to do. I won my first singing competition when I was eight months old. My dads met while they lived in New York and were in the chorus of Les Miserables, but then they moved here and adopted me and realized how much they missed the city. Since I was so focused on becoming a star, they thought moving back to New York would be a great opportunity. The rest is history."

"So singing was you dream all along." Finn concluded.

"No," Rachel replied. "I used to think so, but then someone told me that a dream is that one thing that if you made it happen you know all the hurt would go away. It's that thing that's missing when you lie awake at night. They told me that singing was more of an inevitability with my kind of talent."

"Sounds like a pretty wise person."

"He is."

* * *

"So you really had some random fan ask you to marry him?"

"Yeah! It was crazy! He got down on one knee, and he even had a ring!"

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him that I had a boyfriend which of course was a lie, but-" The doorbell rang, interrupting Rachel's story. Finn and her had been talking for almost three hours and were actually getting along. They had moved their conversation to the living room after ordering and eating a pizza earlier. Rachel was confused as to who would be at the door. Her dads had left to go eat dinner earlier, but they had a key to get back into the house. "Sorry," Rachel apologized as she stood to answer the door. She skipped to the foyer and opened the door to reveal Jesse.

"Hey!" Rachel smiled and stepped back to let him inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I was thinking I would stop by with a couple of classics and we could have a movie night like we used to in New York. Your dads can join us of course."

"Jesse that sounds great-"

"Good, cause my uncle has a new girlfriend and things over there are just awkward. Do you think I could just crash here?"

"Yeah, that's fine. There's just one thing."

"Rachel?" Finn called from the living room. "Who was at the door?"

"You have a guy here?" Jesse asked, incredulous.

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I have to meet him." Jesse smirked and ignored her question. "Gotta make sure he's good enough for you." He shrugged his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack before stepping around Rachel and into the next room.

"Jesse St. James," Jesse held his hand out for the boy sitting on Rachel's couch to shake.

"Finn Hudson," Finn replied with less confidence and shook Jesse's hand.

"Oh, _you're _Finn Hudson! You're the one who thinks Rachel is spying on your glee club. Seems you to have warmed up to each other." Jesse looked around the room nonchalantly and took a seat on the couch. He leaned back in a casual way that suggested that he was perfectly comfortable in Rachel's home.

"Sorry, Finn," Rachel apologized. "Jesse's uncle has a date over tonight, so he asked if he could just stay here."

"It's fine, I actually need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Finn said quickly and then practically ran to the door.

"What is wrong with you?" Rachel turned to Jesse who was casually scratching his finger on the arm of the couch.

"You can't be telling me that you and that insecure loser were having stimulating conversation."

"Well we were! And he's not an insecure loser! I like him!" Jesse was completely silent. He stared down at his shoes for a minute and then looked up at Rachel.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You could do so much better than some high school guy who's going to be tied to this town forever!" Jesse argued as he and walked over to where Rachel was standing.

"Really? Like who?" Rachel challenged.

"Like me!" The room fell silent. Once Jesse had realized what he had said he backtracked. "Or someone like me. You know, someone with a future and a trust fund?"

"Maybe that's not what I want."

"We both know that it is."

"Really? How would you possibly know whether or not I'm attracted to guys like you?"

"Easy," Jesse smiled confidently. Rachel looked at him in confusion. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her.

They had done this plenty of times before, but never as Rachel and Jesse. They had only kissed when they were Wendla and Melchoir, but Rachel noticed as their lips moved together and Jesse's hands grabbed her hips that there was the same amount of passion in this kiss as there had been when they were playing lovers on stage. The kiss grew slower until Jesse pulled away and tucked a piece of Rachel's hair behind her ear.

"If that doesn't prove that you're attracted to guys like me, I don't know what will."

"Jesse-"

"It's okay, Rachel. I'm just your best friend, and I'm okay with that. I love you, but like a sister. Just like you love me like a brother. Pick a movie, and I'll go make some popcorn."

Rachel watched dazedly as Jesse stood and walked to the kitchen. All she could do was think about that kiss. She couldn't be falling for Jesse. Could she? He had been her best friend for years, but he had been her lover on stage. What if those feelings had some how gotten twisted into their friendship? And if she did like him how would she know if he felt the same way? Little did she know, the boy in the next room over was leaning against the counter running his hands through his hair in frustration over the same questions.

**So there's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review if you wish!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you pick out a movie?" Jesse asked as he took leisurely strides back to the center of the living room. He placed himself right next to Rachel on the floor and looked at he questioningly. He took a moment to just look at her, and he noticed for the first time just how beautiful she was. And just like that, Jesse St. James had made up his mind. He was one-hundred percent in love with Rachel Berry, and he was going to fight for her in a way that would put every elite romantic known to classic film to shame. Yes, it was official, Jesse was going to try and "woo" her with his ways.

"Um, actually, I was wondering if we could talk," Rachel proposed shyly. She turned to face him and offered him a soft smile. His initial instinct was to grin back, but he restrained and managed to pull off his default smirk. If he was going to try and act upon these newly discovered feelings, he was going to have to start off subtle as to not scare Rachel off.

"Sure," Jesse agreed. "What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Do you think I'm attractive?" Rachel asked with an amount of innocence that only she could pull off after being in a sex scene in front of multiple sold out shows and after that little make out session they had just had in her home without her dads present.

"Are you kidding me?" Jesse raised his eyebrows, but quickly became serious when he saw that she did not smile. "Rachel, you're a gorgeous, talented, amazing girl. If this is all about how you've never had a boyfriend, then you're being a tad bit ridiculous. Obviously, you just haven't found a guy that can match up to you. Heck, maybe that guy is right in front of you and you haven't even realized it!" _Nice,_ Jesse chided himself, _way to remain subtle._

"Maybe you're right," Rachel's voice still sounded unsure though.

"I am right. Where is all this insecurity coming from? What happened to the confident Broadway starlet that I left in New York a few weeks ago?"

"She came back home and realized that nobody likes her," Rachel sighed. "New Directions doesn't even like me! Finn was over here because of a glee club assignment, and while that went better than I thought it would, it still leaves the rest of the members who all think I'm some stuck up Broadway girl who thinks she's good for this town. The only one who talks to me is Kurt, but I'm pretty sure he's only interested in my fame and how I can help them win at Regionals."

"You're insulting me."

"How?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"I'm Jesse St. James and I've told you time and time again how talented and likable you are. You're my best friend, Rach. Are you saying that I'm easier to win over then a group of out-of-synch, jealous nobody's from a small town in Ohio?"

"Jesse-"

"Next time you forget you're Rachel Berry, remember I'm Jesse St. James, and I think you're amazing." Jesse threw his arm around Rachel's shoulders and scooted her closer to him.

"Thank you," Rachel sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "That means a lot to me."

"Anytime."

"_Funny Girl?_" Rachel finally answered.

"Seems appropriate."

As the final scene of _Funny Girl _filled the screen, Jesse was surprised that Rachel wasn't mouthing the words or commenting on the emotional depth of the characters. He looked over from the chair he had moved to to the couch were Rachel now lay. She was fast asleep, curled up into a ball. For once, Jesse saw Rachel without an inch of worry on her face as she lay completely oblivious to the rest of the world. He sighed and decided that it wouldn't be fair to leave her sleeping on the couch after she had offered him the guest bedroom, so he quietly got to his feet and stepped over to the sofa. He was careful not to completely disturb her out of her sleep while he professionally slid his arms under her and lifted her effortlessly into his arms. He chuckled softly at the way her arms wrapped around his neck and how she let out a content sigh when he held her. How was it that she managed to still be the most adorable girl he had ever met when she wasn't even conscious? Jesse made his way to the steps and checked to make sure that he had a sure grip on Rachel before ascending them. Making it up the stairs had been easier than he thought it would and Jesse suddenly wondered if Rachel had gotten lighter. Not, that she had been big before by any means, but if she had lost weight, that would just be another reason for him to be worried about her more than he already was. He didn't like what this new life in Lima seemed to be doing to her self-esteem. He sure as hell didn't like this Finn guy, even if Rachel seemed to be convinced he was good at heart. And he certainly didn't like the way that she explained how New Directions treated her. It sounded as if they were merely using her vocal superiority as a way to get ahead at Regionals instead of taking into account that she was a person. A truthfully amazing person who deserved the best of everything. Everything including the perfect boyfriend, and if Rachel Berry's life was a play, Jesse was the perfect leading man. Finn Hudson wouldn't even qualify as an understudy. He carried her to what he presumed by the gold star on the door was her her bedroom and lay her down carefully as to not wake her. Jesse then turned to leave the room when something sticking out from underneath her bed stopped him. He bent down and picked up the red book lying on the floor and took it with him out the door.

When he had made it back to the living room and had settled himself on the couch, he opened the book he had gotten off of the floor and read the letter addressed to Rachel on the inside.

_To our darling daughter on her last show,_

_For the past few years we have watched you grow and mature_

_into the wonderful young lady you are today._

_Through this scrapbook, we hope you will someday find_

_that what you need is always standing right in front of you._

_We are so incredibly proud of you._

_All our love,_

_Dads _

Jesse flipped through the scrapbook and smiled at all the memories this book represented. One picture in particular caught his eye and made him grin. It was the same picture that all the cast had kept a copy of in their dressing room. The cast had been doing a photo shoot in the middle of Central Park, and the photographer had told them to sit down and have a picnic just like they would if their were no cameras. So, the cast had bantered casually and been insane as always. Then, Skylar, a member of the main cast, had called to Jesse to hold his mouth open for him to throw a grape into. At that moment the photographer took a picture and to everyone's surprise, it was the only picture in which the whole cast was focused on one thing. As silly as the picture was with a group of people ranging from the age of fifteen to the age of twenty-four all staring at a grape flying through the air, everyone had loved that picture for what it represented. They were all a group of individuals who always managed to find something in common with one another. Jesse was so wrapped up in examining the pictures of Rachel and himself that he physically jumped when he heard the front door close.

"Jesse!" Hiram exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here hanging out with Rachel," Jesse explained. "She fell asleep about forty or so minutes ago, so I carried her up to her room."

"That was so kind of you," Leroy smiled. He was always fond of Jesse.

"It was nothing really," Jesse replied. "I was actually wondering if I could ask a favor."

"You can ask anything Jesse," Hiram said reassuringly. He was also a fan of Jesse, for he had never done anything to upset her daughter and had always been there for her.

"My uncle has a girl over for the night, and that's a little awkward for me. Rachel said I could take the guest room, but I understand if you see that as inappropriate."

"Jess," Hiram laughed. "You're practically family. Of course you can take the guest room. Do you have any clothes to sleep in?"

"I have a bag in my car."

"Great!" Leroy replied and then noticed the book that Jesse had been holding. "I see you found Rachel's scrapbook."

"Oh," Jesse said slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry if it was private. I just saw it on the floor of her room and was curious."

"No not at all," Hiram reassured. "We made it so she could share her memories, but she insists on keeping it under her bed! I think this is the first time I've seen it sense we gave it to her."

"It's really nicely done," Jesse complimented. "Those pictures bring back some amazing memories."

"I don't think she was ever as happy as she was when she was on that stage and with the cast," Leroy remarked.

"I think that goes for both of us. You probably get this all the time, but you have an amazing daughter. She puts me to shame." The side of Jesse's lips quirked up into a small smile.

"We have gotten that on occasion," Hiram confirmed. "Though, never from the boy who loves our daughter."

"Yeah," Jesse agreed. "Wait! I never said I loved Rachel."

"You don't have to," Hiram laughed. "It's obvious, well at least to us it is."

"I'm going to try and start making it obvious to her," Jesse confided. He trusted Rachel's dads enough to believe that they would help him in anyway they could to help him win over their daughter. "And, to make matters worse, I seem to have a little bit of _competition_." Jesse had a hard time referring to Finn as competition, but as long as him and Rachel were getting closer, Jesse had to put up defenses against all offensive options.

"A boy was over here earlier today," Leroy pondered. "His name was something that had to do with a fish. Umm..."

"Gill?" Hiram supplied.

"Finn," Jesse sneered.

"That's it!" Leroy exclaimed. "He couldn't hold a candle to you though, Jesse. He seemed rather dull."

"Thank you," Jesse smiled. It was nice to know that someone was on his side when it came to Finn Hudson. "And if I could ask one more question-"

"Of course."

"The letter that you wrote in Rachel's scrapbook, what did you mean by it?"

"That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself. Though, judging by your resent confession, you're already on the track to finding out." Hiram answered.

"And when I do find out?"

"You should give Rachel a shove in the right direction."

**So... there's chapter 4!  
I think I like it...  
Reviews are great!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel was glad that her dads had given her a car for her sixteenth birthday. They had unknowingly given her her own personal sanctuary for when she needed to just drive and think. This morning after Jesse had made her breakfast and then said that he had to leave to be able to make it to Carmel in time, she had gotten her things together and driven herself to school. She spent the time thinking about how much she missed being in New York, and how much she missed her cast. She missed John, Phoebe, Remy, Skylar, Johnny B., Gideon, all of them. At least while she was around them she could be herself. Now that she was in Lima, she always felt that she had to hold herself back to a degree as to not make people feel that she was showing off. Rachel knew that she had so much more potential that she had already lived up to than that of which she was using on an average high school glee club. The only time when she felt like she was being completely herself was when she was around Jesse. And the thought of Jesse brought her to a whole new conflict between whether she really thought that her and Jesse could ever be more than friends.

Rachel continued to think about these things all through her first five periods and by the time glee club came around, she was loaded with so many thoughts that she just wanted to sit down.

"Rachel, there you are," Mr. Shuester smiled when Rachel walked into the room that already held all the other members of New Directions.

"Here I am," Rachel put on her showface and smiled as brightly as she could. If there was one thing she learned from Broadway, it was that sometimes you've just got to fake it.

"Well good. Now that we're all here we can talk about any progress made on the assignment I gave yesterday. Does anybody have their song ready?" The room remained silent. "Okay, that's okay. You've all got until Friday, so instead we can work on picking out our numbers for Regionals. We'll do thins the same way we did Sectionals, so any girl who wants to try for the ballad, it's time."

"I have my idea for the ballad, Mr. Shue."

"That's great, Mercedes. Show us what you've got."

Mercedes stood from her chair and walked over to the piano player who seemed to always be hanging around. Rachel watched Mercedes whisper to the man and then move back to place in front of the club. When the music began, everyone became quiet and prepared for the performance.

_Oh, I'm not living without you, not living without you_

_I don't wanna be free_

_I'm staying, I'm staying_

_And you, and you, and you_

_You're gonna love me_

_You're gonna love me, yes you are_

_Ooh ooh love me, ooh ooh ooh love me_

_Love me, love me, love me, love me_

_You're gonna love me _

When she finished her rendition of Jennifer Hudson's "And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going," the whole club broke out into thunderous applause and everybody shouted out their congratulations.

"That was great, Mercedes. Even better than 'Beautiful' was at Sectionals." Mr. Shuester praised.

"That was really good!" Rachel smiled. "We'd definitely have a chance with you doing that song. The only thing that needs work is a few of those last notes go slightly flat, but I'm sure you could fix those easily." Suddenly the whole room was silent.

"Did you just say I went flat?" Mercedes asked and Rachel could tell by the look she was being given that this wasn't just a question.

"I was-"

"No, I understand. You think just because you're some Broadway star you have the right to come in and criticize everything we do. Fine. Let's see you do a ballad." Mercedes interrupted.

"I'm not saying that it wasn't really good! I'm just saying that it could be better, and I don't want to audition for the ballad. You can have it."

"I can have it? No, I refuse to take the ballad unless I'm the best one for it."

"Rachel, why don't you just sing and then we'll all decide together who gets to sing the ballad." Mr. Shue placated.

"That sounds fair," Rachel conceded. She walked over to the piano man and told him what song she wanted to sing and he began the familiar notes.

_Whispering_

_Here the ghosts in the moonlight_

_Sorrow doing a new dance_

_Through their bone, through their skin_

_Listening_

_To the souls in the fool's night_

_Fumbling mutely with their rude hands_

_And there's heartache without end_

_See the father bent in grief_

_The mother dressed in mourning_

_Sister crumbles, and the neighbors grumble_

_The preacher issues warnings_

_History_

_Little miss didn't do right_

_Went and ruined all the true plans_

_Such a shame. Such a sin._

_Mystery_

_Home alone on a school night_

_Harvest moon over the blue land_

_Summer longing on the wind_

_Had a sweetheart on his knees_

_So faithful and adoring_

_And he touched me. And I let him love me._

_So let that be my story_

_Listening_

_For the hope, for the new life_

_Something beautiful, a new chance_

_Hear its whispering_

_There again_

Unlike when Mercedes had finished, the entire club was silent when Rachel sang her final note. Nobody moved and Rachel wondered if she had done something wrong. She thought she had been in tune, she knew this song backwards and forwards so there was no way she had messed up on the lyrics. Maybe-

"Oh my God," Kurt's voice broke the stillness, and Rachel felt slightly relieved.

"Rachel," Mr. Shue began. "That was gorgeous. Wow, I don't even know what to say. I'm just – wow."

"Mr. Shue's right." Finn spoke up. "Rachel has to perform that at Regionals. Yours was great Mercedes, really, but I think Rachel's would give us a little edge."

"I really don't want to take anything away from Mercedes, or anyone else who wants the ballad. I just got here." Rachel tried to argue.

"Don't be an idiot," Mercedes scoffed. "That was amazing, and I got the ballad at sectionals."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Yes."

* * *

Rachel got her tray from the lunch lady who had asked her for an autograph the day before. It still amazed Rachel that people really recognized her. She turned and faced the room of high schoolers that were dispersed among the tables around the lunchroom. If you were to ask someone what the number one way to tell if someone was a loser or not the answer of the average high schooler would answer with whether or not they sat by themselves at lunch. Yesterday, Rachel had lucked out because she had gotten to sit with Finn in order to tell him about the plans she had arranged for them after school, but today it was time to decide whether she was going to try and sit with her fellow glee clubbers or if she was going to sit by herself. Luckily that question was soon answered for her.

"Rachel!" she heard Kurt call from his seat at a table with Mercedes, Tina, and Artie. Rachel smiled and walked over to where she was being called. She took the seat that was available next to Tina and began to eat her meal.

"So," Artie began, "you've got to tell us. What was it like working on Broadway?"

"Surreal. It was everything a performer could ever want. You get to go out their eight times a week and bare your soul in front of a sold out crowd that's completely wrapped up in the story you're telling. There's something about the live audience that feeds your soul." Rachel answered dreamily.

"It sounds amazing." Mercedes commented enviously.

"It really is, and I had a cast of the most amazing people ever. They were so incredibly talented and the sweetest people I've ever met."

"I somehow have a hard time picturing Jesse St. James as sweet," Tina laughed.

"He is really. Jesse just has a lot of walls that you have to work your way through. Not to mention he's extremely self-confident. I'd love to be able to say that his cockiness is simply a shield he uses to avoid showing everybody the real him, but he serious is that sure of his talent. In a way he should be, like I said before he's the most talented guy I know."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were in love with him," Mercedes commented.

"Of course not, he's my best friend. Nothing more." Rachel denied.

"Uh huh," Tina smiled.

"No seriously!"

* * *

"See, I told you that you were amazing." Jesse laughed over the phone. Rachel had just finished telling him of how she had been given the ballad for Regionals.

"Okay, fine. You were right, and I get your point. I promise to start being more self-confident."

"Good because this soft, caring side of me is getting old."

"Oh, please. You know that you love being my confidant."

"You don't know the half of it," Jesse muttered.

"You know what I really miss though?" Rachel asked, not bothering to try and figure out what he meant by that last comment.

"What?" Jesse asked, amused. Rachel had a way of making everything seem funny and serious at the same time.

"I really miss the cast. Everybody's off in different parts of the country and it's so hard to keep in touch with each other over email and phone calls," she complained.

"I know what you mean, Rach. And I'm really sorry, but I've got to go. Did you know that high schools actually give homework that they expect you to have completed by the next day in order to receive a grade?"

"Thing are a lot different here," Rachel sighed.

"Yes they are. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Jesse hung up the phone and dialed in his next number.

"Hello?" the boy's voice answered.

"Hey, John," Jesse greeted.

"Jesse, my man! We haven't talked in like a week. I haven't gotten to tell you that I got the part as Johnny in _American Idiot. _Workshops start in two weeks."

"Really? That's great! We'll have to come see it."

"We'll?" John asked.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm going to need some further explanation, my dear friend."

"It's about Rachel. I need a huge favor."

**Ladies and gentleman Chapter 5!**

**Okay, so I do not own "And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going" performed by Jennifer Hudson, nor do I own "Whispering" performed by Lea Michele.  
If you haven't heard "Whispering" I highly recommend youtubing it because it is amazingly gorgeous.  
Just saying...  
And yes, I am bringing in a little bit of John Gallagher Jr. because I am in love with him and because I need someone from the play to come in... If he's a little OOC... I sincerely apologize.  
Oh and I guess I should say I don't own John Gallagher Jr. though I really wish I did! **


	6. Chapter 6

When Rachel arrived at glee practice on Thursday she was ready to give one-hundred percent to whatever they were working on. As Jesse had tried to assure her thousands of times, she was a star and this is what she was supposed to be doing. She was biding her time in high school waiting for her next Broadway opportunity to come along, so why not help some other performers reach their potential while she was here?

"Hey guys!" She greeted cheerfully. She was in the best mood she had ever been since she had moved back to Ohio. The only thing that had been amiss today was the fact that Jesse hadn't answered any of her texts or phone calls for that past twenty-four hours, nor had he come by her house since they had last spoken on the phone Tuesday night.

"Hey, Rachel!" Tina smiled. "Come on, Mr. Shue told me in Spanish class that he had a surprise for us today!"

"Yeah," Artie continued. "Nobody knows what it is. He seemed pretty excited about it, and he keeps asking where you are."

"Whatever it is," Finn walked over to where they were standing. "it must be pretty big because I thought Mr. Shuester was going to start singing when he told us."

"Well," Rachel said, "I'm here now, so where's Mr. Shue?"

"I have no idea," Finn answered. The club looked around the auditorium and spectated that Mr. Shue was nowhere to be found.

"Are you sure that we were supposed to meet in the auditorium?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Tina confirmed. "He told me to make sure that everybody came here fifth period because there wouldn't be enough room in the choir room."

"Hey guys," a voice said from the stage and everybody turned to see the man in question. "Thanks for all getting here on time. As you've probably heard, I have a little surprise for all of you. If you would all take a seat in the audience, I'll tell who's behind the curtain to get ready."

Whispers were exchanged between the members of New Directions as the arranged themselves in the first two rows of the auditorium.

"If it's April Rhodes again, I'm going to be extremely disappointed," Kurt sighed.

"Maybe it's some Broadway performer! How cool would that be?" Mercedes smiled.

"Um, Mercedes," Artie hinted.

"Oh, no offense, Rachel."

"None taken," Rachel lied.

Luckily, before anymore ideas could lead to more awkward conversation, the lights began to dim on the stage and Mr. Shue began to talk again.

"This couldn't have come at a better time. Like I realized yesterday, none of you guys seem to be as into this as the girls are. Not one of you tried out for the ballad at Regionals, so when I got a call from this individual I jumped on the opportunity. Maybe this performance will show the boys that it's not lame to sing a solo."

Mr. Shue stepped off the stage and took a seat off to the side, and the curtain moved to reveal a young man standing in the center of the stage with his hair in a strange array with a microphone stand situated in front of him.

"No way," Kurt sighed. "Did you know about this?"

"I had no idea," Rachel answered honestly. What was _he_ doing here? She didn't have time to evaluate the possibilities because the familiar chords began and she was suddenly mesmerized by the performance going on in front of her.

_Awful sweet to be a little butterfly  
just winging over things  
and nothing deep inside.  
Nothing going going wild in you,  
you know,  
you're slowing by the riverside  
or floating high and blue.  
Or maybe cool  
to be a little summer wind  
like once through everything  
and then away again.  
With the taste of dust  
in your mouth all day  
but no need to know  
like sadness  
you just sail away.  
Cause you know,  
I don't do sadness  
not even a little bit.  
Just don't need it in my life  
don't want any part of it.  
I don't do sadness,  
hey I've done my time  
looking back on it all  
then it blows my mind,  
I don't do sadness  
so been there.  
Don't do sadness  
just don't care._

The applause was insane. Everybody was up on their feet and all the guys seemed to think that "Don't Do Sadness" was the best song in the world.

"Who is that?" Finn suddenly asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt laughed. "That's John Gallagher Jr. This town has no class! None of you recognized Rachel and now you don't know who John Gallagher Jr. is? Pathetic."

"Thank you all. For those who don't know, I'm John Gallagher Jr. I played Moritz in a little show I like to call _Spring Awakening." _Suddenly, all the eyes were turned to Rachel. "Which brings me to my next question. Oh, Berry Bear where are you?"

"Johnny!" Rachel exclaimed jumping up from her seat and running up to the stage to embrace her costar.

"There you are!" John laughed as he set Rachel back on her feet. "Let me tell you people, you are pretty darn lucky to have our little Rachel here in your glee club. I give her partial credit for my Tony for Best Actor Featured in a Musical. She helped me on that little song you just heard!"

"Please," Rachel smirked. "John didn't need my help. He's never had a voice lesson in his life and he got the lead role in a Broadway play."

"One of the lead roles." John corrected. "Need I remind you that you had one of the other ones?"

"You're making me blush," Rachel laughed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"So," John said while taking a seat on the edge of the stage. "I'm here to answer any questions you have involving the coolness of being involved in musical theater. I am obviously living proof of how ridiculously awesome you can be while still being a dude who spends his spare time singing."

Rachel was surprised to see that pretty much every male member of New Directions put their hand up in the air.

"Eenie, meanie, minie, you!" John said and pointed at Puck.

"How do you keep your badassness while you're wearing that ridiculous haircut and that strange school boy outfit?" Puck asked while eyeing John strangely.

"The whole ridiculous haircut thing doesn't really bother me coming from a guy with a mohawk, but good question. I'm not Moritz. Easy as that. The second you stand on the stage, you're not yourself anymore. You're a character. I have to complete turn myself over to my inner Moritz, and this is what Moritz wears and this is how Moritz fixes his hair. You have to remember that once you're performing you let this other force take over you that completely dedicates you to being someone that you're not, so there's no shame in doing something ridiculous on stage because at the end of the day, it was you're character doing that thing. And as far as the outfit goes, you obviously haven't seen the show. The girls of 1891 Germany dig this get up, don't they Wendla?"

"Oh yes, I do recall us describing you as a 'sad, soulful, sleepyhead.'" Rachel laughed.

"Okay, make fun. How about you?" he asked pointing to Mike. "What's your question?"

"How many guys did you have that were lead roles in the play?"

"Well," John threw his head back and starred at the ceiling while counting on his fingers. "There was me, Skylar, Johnny B., Gideon, Stephen, Brian, and Jesse. So there was seven of us."

"That's it?" Mike asked.

"That's actually quite a lot," Rachel jumped in. "There were only six girls."

"Which means one of us got two girls," John smiled and the boys all laughed and whistled.

"Okay, no," Rachel made a disgusted face.

"Moving on," John covered. "How about you? You look interesting." John gestured to Finn.

"So you lucked out and got cast in a play where guys had lead roles, but aren't most plays mainly girls?"

"Some are, but I actually just got cast as the lead in _American Idiot_ it's a new musical that'll start next fall. It's entirely made up Green Day music and the majority of the cast is male."

"You got the lead in _American Idiot_!"Rachel exclaimed proudly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out on Monday! I was going to call you Tuesday, but Jesse called me and told me I needed to come down here and visit you guys so I thought it would be better in person."

"Jesse's the one who told you to come down here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," John smiled. "Given, it wasn't his idea I come down here and have a Q and A with you're club, but I needed something to entertain me while you guys were stuck in school. Now stop trying to take the attention away from the boys, no wonder they're so insecure! You never let them talk! Next question."

"How much money did you make off of being in _Spring Awakening_?" Artie asked.

"Well," John grinned. "I won't give you my specific salary, but I can tell you that it was between twenty-thousand and thirty-thousand."

"That's it?" Artie frowned. "You performed on Broadway for two years and all they gave you was twenty to thirty-thousand dollars?"

"What?" John laughed. "No, that's per week."

"Wow," Artie smiled.

"How many gay men where part of your crew?" Kurt blurted.

"Um," John shifted awkwardly he was surprised by the bluntness of the question. "We had one cast member who was openly gay and he played a gay character in the show. We also had a straight man play a gay character. Sexuality does not determine whether or not you get a part. Most people who work on Broadway are very open to a gay man playing a straight character or vise-versa."

"Good," Kurt nodded.

"Alright," Mr. Shue cut in. "Unfortunately, the bell's about to ring so we're going to have to cut you off here. Do you have any closing remarks, John."

"Sure," John smiled and pulled Rachel up to stand with him. "You've got yourselves one of the most talented people I know here to help you kick some ass at Regionals. You should listen to her 'cause she's freakin' amazing. Oh, and for all you guys, it's totally cool to do musical theater or show choir. Girls fall all over me." John held a serious face and then burst out laughing. "But seriously, showmanship is cool and Rachel is a musical genius."

The bell rang and the glee club stood from their seats and began to talk about what they had heard. Rachel turned to give John another hug.

"Thank you," she grinned.

"For what?" John smiled innocently.

"Oh, please. I know Jesse put you up to this because he's worried about me. He shouldn't be though! I am perfectly fine."

"You are awful defensive for someone who swears she's fine."

"I have to get to class."

"No you don't," John grinned.

"Um, yeah I do."

"Nope," John argued. "Get your stuff. We're leaving."

* * *

Once John had gotten Rachel to his car and she had stopped protesting, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road.

"Where are we going?" Rachel inquired.

"Carmel High." John replied as he slid on his Ray Bans. "You didn't seriously think I was going to leave Jesse in hell while we went and had some fun did you?"

**And there's Chapter 6!  
Next chapter we're going to have the amazing trio having some fun around Ohio!  
Oh and the song that John sang is "Don't Do Sadness/Blue Wind" but it was only the "Don't Do Sadness" part! Look it up if you haven't heard it, but make sure it's the JGJ version 'cause he's the best Moritz in my humble opinion!  
Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! You guys are so amazing! You're reviews are awesome and I love all of you! Haha  
Oh and MissRe, you caught my bluff before I had the chance to reveal it! :) (You'll see what I mean in this chapter!)**

When the John pulled his car into the parking lot of Carmel High School, he was shocked by the difference between this school and the one that Rachel attended. For one, Carmel was about twice the size of McKinely and was in ten times better shape. Also, unlike McKinely's multiple station wagons, the parking lot was covered in Range Rovers and one very familiar Porshe.

"Looks like he's here," John commented as they got out of the car.

"You didn't know whether he'd be here or not? Aren't you staying at his house?"

"Nope," John smiled. Rachel looked at him in confusion, she didn't think that Jesse would make John stay in a hotel. "I'm staying at your's."

"How did you-"

"Leroy came and let me in after you left for school. You have a nice bed by the way."

"That's just – ew."

By this time they had reached the front entrance of the school. Rachel hesitated slightly at the door. Would a high school really let them check out another high schooler? It had been easy for her to leave, all she had left was Spanish, and Mr. Shue had kindly excused her. But to get Jesse, didn't they at least have to fake a family death and pretend to be one of Jesse's parents like they did in _Ferris Bueller_? John, on the other hand, simply squared his shoulders and walked through the door straight to the front office.

"Oh my God," the receptionist gasped when Rachel and John walked through the door.

"Hi," John smiled politely. "I'm John Gallagher and I was wondering if maybe me and my friend Rachel Berry could possibly speak to Jesse St. James."

"Of course," the receptionist fluttered around her desk before settling at her computer and checking to see what class Jesse was in at the moment. She then reached over to the phone and dialed the number for his class and asked that he be sent to the office. "He's on his way."

"Thank you," John grinned.

"Do you think that I could possibly get an autograph?" she asked nervously.

"Of course," John replied. "Anything in particular you would like for me to sign?"

"Well," she reached into one of the drawers of her dress and pulled out a sheet of paper that already had the signature of one Jesse St. James scrawled on it. "Would you mind signing here?"

"It would be my pleasure," John said as he took the paper from her and grabbed a sharpie from the cup sitting on her dress. He effortlessly glided the sharpie across the paper until his name was written in a way that was acceptably unreadable. He then passed the paper and pen to Rachel and she walked up to the desk to sign the paper.

"Oh," the receptionist frowned. "I was asking John."

Rachel's mouth dropped for a moment, but she took a deep breath and put on her show-face and placed the paper in front of the receptionist as if she never wanted to sign it in the first place.

"Now that was just rude," said a voice from the doorway.

"Mr. St. James," the receptionist greeted with a smile.

"Ms. Brenda," he nodded. "You're missing out you know. Ms. Berry here is going to be even more famous than she is now one day and you're going to wish you had gotten her John Hancock while she was offering." Luckily, the office phone rang saving Brenda from having to respond.

"Jesse, my dear friend," John greeted.

"Johnny," Jesse smiled. "Not that I don't love the surprise, but the plan was to shock Rachel with your presence, not me."

"Yes," John agreed. "But, it wouldn't be fair if Rachel and I had a day on the town without at least trying to pull you away from your world of public school thrills."

"Hey," Rachel injected. "Do not mock the fact that we are going to high school!"

"Who's mocking? I envy you."

The three friends looked at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter.

"Good one, John," Jesse laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," John grinned. "Let's get out of here."

"Right behind you," Jesse nodded.

* * *

"So you gave Rachel's show choir a private Q and A?" Jesse asked.

"He did," Rachel replied. "But he lied."

"You lied?"

"I lied." John agreed.

"What did you lie about?" Jesse asked.

"He told them he made over twenty-thousand dollars a week on the show!" Rachel exclaimed.

"That's a big load of bull shit to feed to a bunch of hopeful youths," Jesse laughed.

"Mr. Shuester said that he needed the boys to be inspired!" John defended. Jesse and Rachel laughed and soon John joined in. It felt so good to have the three of them together again. They had grown so close during those four years and it was so easy just to jump back into the teasing and sarcasm like they had never been apart.

"I vote we go get food," Jesse said once their laughter had died down. "I'm starving! I swear these Vocal Adrenaline practices are twice as intense as _Spring Awakening_ rehearsals."

"It's the exact opposite for New Directions! We spend half of practice working on the personal issues of the club and talking about Mr. Shue's divorce and Quinn's baby problems!" Rachel groaned.

"I would kill for practices like that," Jesse muttered. "Since Regionals is in a month we've been exused from certain classes! We practice from five o'clock until midnight! I haven't been this sore since we took point class in New York."

"Is the great Jesse St. James complaining?" Rachel asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"No," Jesse scoffed.

"Yeah," John interjected. "Well I have two weeks of freedom before I go back to workshops and tech. rehearsals with Michael Mayer to guide me."

"I somehow find it very hard to feel sorry for you right now," Jesse pondered.

"Point," Lea agreed.

"Well fine," John frowned and hit the play button on his car's CD player. The car was suddenly filled with Green Day music.

"Really, John, really?" Rachel asked.

"I have to! It's my homework assignment. You guys read text books, I am listening to alternative rock."

"I guess we're all making sacrifices," Jesse sighed.

"Hey," Rachel sudden exclaimed. "There's a restaurant over there that looks okay."

"Then there we shall go," John nodded and pulled the car into the parking lot of the restaurant.

The three of them were led to a table by a hostess who seemed to not even be concerned over the fact that they were all supposed to be in school. The took their seats and began to look over the menu.

"Hey," John said. "Isn't that a karaoke stage?"

"Why John I think it is," Jesse smirked.

"Don't even think about it," Rachel warned.

"Oh, I've thought about it," John grinned.

"Thinking? Psh," Jesse scoffed. "You know that I'm more of one to just do."

"Well," Rachel frowned defiantly. "You can forget me going up there. This place is packed with blue-collared workers who are on their lunch break."

"Exactly," John pressed. "All these poor souls who have never heard amazing singing live. Come on! We're doing it."

"I'm in," Jesse smiled.

"You two can go up there and have your fun, but leave me out of it."

"We'll be back," Jesse said as he and John stood to head to the stage. Rachel was watching the way that the two high school boys had turned back into five-year-olds as they walked over to the stage while laughing at each other.

"Hi everybody!" John greeted enthusiastically. A few of the patrons of the diner looked over to the stage. "Me and my buddy, Jesse, here would like to sing a song for the people of this diner. So we hope you enjoy, and if you don't, well I guess I'll apologize in advance."

When the music began, Rachel almost fell out of her seat. There was no way they would sing this song in public! Were they trying to embarrass her?

"Oh and this song is dedicated to Rachel Berry. She is sitting at that table right there, so if you could all stare at her while we sing and make her uncomfortable that would be great," Jesse added, and then they began to sing.

Rachel had to admit that she had never heard the song "Bye, Bye, Bye" sound so good. And she found herself smiling despite the feeling of people watching her. Jesse and John seemed to be having the time of their lives as they harmonized and alternated solos effortlessly. Finally, they sang the last "bye, bye, bye" and set the microphones back on the stands in front of them. To Rachel's surprise almost the entire diner began applauding and there were even a few wolf-whistles from a group of ladies sitting at a table in the corner. Jesse and John took a bow and then walked back to the table.

"N'SYNC?" Rachel laughed.

"Hey," John defended. "N'SYNC was a very monumental band!"

"I had no choice in what we were singing," Jesse explained.

"It was either that or 'Womanizer,'" John added.

"I am suddenly okay with your choice."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

After they had eaten their meals, raided the local music store, gone to the library to look at old records, and, due to Jesse's input, performed a few songs for the homeless in the park, they saw that it was time for Jesse to be back at school for his Vocal Adrenaline practice.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jesse said as he slid out of the car.

"Catch ya later," John replied.

"See you then," Rachel smiled. With that, Jesse closed the door and headed towards the Carmel High Auditorium.

"So," John said as he placed the car in reverse. "Back to your house?"

"Back to my house," Rachel agreed. She leaned forward and opened the glove compartment of the passenger seat, and looked for CDs. She finally found the one that she was looking for and slid it into the player. When the music filled the car, John looked over at her and smiled. "Go to number fifteen! I didn't get to sing it on stage 'cause I was dead and all, but I much enjoy singing along with it in the car!"

"'Totally Fucked' it is," Rachel grinned as she switched the songs.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're extremely sexy when you cuss?" John asked while waggling his eyebrows.

"Drive," Rachel laughed.

* * *

**So there's Chapter 7...  
I'm not so sure that it was that great...  
It's been a hard few days, but I wanted to get a new chapter out for you guys!  
Oh, and I know that JGJ is really OOC, but this is my first time writing an actual person...  
Anyways, Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, thank you for all the amazing reviews! They make me smile! **

On Friday Rachel was sad to discover that John had to leave and head back to his home state.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Rachel asked while she watched him pack his bags in the guest room.

"Unfortunately," John replied, "I do. My parents are really pressing for me to come home for the next two weeks."

"I guess I can understand that," Rachel sighed. "I mean you're going to be tied down in New York for quite awhile once the two weeks are over."

"Do I detect envy in your voice?" John grinned.

"Of course not," Rachel scoffed. "I mean who would want to be in New York with all the noise and polluted air when you could be in Ohio with all the quiet and cleanliness."

"You," John laughed.

"Fine," Rachel ceded. "I suppose I am slightly jealous."

"Do you remember nothing of the talk we had last night?" John asked.

"Of course I-"

"Then you've got to stop with all this envy stuff. You're Rachel Berry, and you don't need to be anyone else. You've been given a great opportunity here to help someone other than yourself. Think about it, in a few years, when all these people you're helping out in the glee club look back on this year they'll think about how they got first hand advice by a famous Broadway actress! To them, you're proof of what you achieve by going for your dreams. Given not all of them are destined for show business, but one of them might be, and you'll be one of the people who helped them get there."

"Okay, okay," Rachel smiled.

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, I'm going to grab this opportunity that life has given me and run with it," she replied confidently.

"Good," John said proudly.

"Thanks, Johnny," she said while giving him a hug.

"You're welcome," John smirked. "Now get you're butt off to school! You've got people to inspire!"

"So I guess this is goodbye," Rachel frowned.

"For now," John agreed. "But I have no doubt that you will be calling me in the foreseeable future with some very good news. And you can come visit me in New York whenever you want."

"Good news?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"You'll figure it out," John replied vaguely. "Now go!"

* * *

Rachel was slowly warming up to her time at William McKinely High School. She was slowly finding that she seemed to like class, and she seemed to be good at it too. Given, she had had a teacher while she was on Broadway, but things were different. Her class was only her and Jesse because they were the only ones that were in their grade, but she found that she actually liked having more than two people in a classroom. It allowed more entertainment and more debate. The highlight of her day, though, remained her 5th period class.

"Hello," Rachel smiled as she walked into glee club on Friday afternoon. She was greeted with a mix of "hello"s and "hey"s.

"Alright guys," Mr. Shuester said as he came into the room looking somewhat distraught. "We're going to have to cancel showing the class your songs that you chose to sing about you're partner." Rachel's smile faltered for a second. She had forgotten all about that assignment, her and Finn had never even come finished working on what they were going to do.

"What's wrong, Mr. Shue?" Finn asked from his seat in the back row.

"We have a little problem concerning Regionals," Mr. Shue sighed.

"Did those Vocal Adrenaline punks steal our set list?" Puck growled from the front row.

"No," Mr. Shue replied. "I'm afraid this is worse that having to come up with a new set of numbers."

"Then what's the problem?" Quinn asked.

"It seems that we're violating one of the regulations of the competition."

"What?" Mercedes frowned. "Which one?"

"Rachel was paid for her performances on Broadway. That makes her a professional, which makes her ineligible to compete."

"We're screwed," Kurt sighed.

"No you're not!" Rachel suddenly exclaimed. "You guys have so much potential and you can do this with or without me. I've only been here a week! You won Sectionals didn't you?"

"Yes," Santana replied. "But we were competing against a school for the deaf and a school for female delinquents."

"We have no chance against Vocal Adrenaline," Artie said dejectedly.

"Fine," Rachel said flippantly. "You're right. Your choreography is pathetic and to make it worse, half of you are always a fourth of a step behind. Some of you have a tendency to go flat and the others tend to go sharp. Your singing usually lacks emotional depth. And, none of you are one hundred percent dedicated to this because you're to concerned about your reputations."

"Hold on-" Mercedes interjected.

"I'm not finished," Rachel continued. "You have so much potential to be great if you would just learn how to put you're heart and soul into what you're doing. As long as you're wondering about what other people are thinking about you, the longer you're performances are going to lack the captivating quality that you're going to need to get the votes of the judges. But you could be great, and I'm not going to watch you all give up on this!"

"Rachel's right," Finn said as he stood from his seat. "We didn't come into this thinking that it was going to be easy. We knew that we barely had a shot in hell to making it this far, but we did. I'm with Rachel, I'm not going to let us just give up because of some stupid rule book!"

"That's the spirit!" Mr. Shue smiled.

The club all looked around at each other and began to smile. The choir room was suddenly filled with ideas and hopeful looks.

"And, as long as you'll have me, I'll be happy to help you all with anything you want help with. The rules say I can't compete, they don't say I can't help coach," Rachel proposed.

"I think that's a great idea," Mr. Shuester agreed. "Well, we've got a lot of work to do and we've got some songs to rearrange. Rachel, why don't you take the girls to the auditorium and go over some ideas while I work with the guys in here."

"Sounds perfect," Rachel nodded.

* * *

"Okay," Rachel smiled. "So, we need ideas. Let's start with who's willing to do solos for Regionals."

"I am," volunteered Mercedes.

"Great," Rachel replied. "You can take the ballad. You're rendition of 'I'm Telling You I'm Not Going' was amazing. I can work with you on a few of you're notes and help you connect to the song so it will be more captivating. If you want, of course."

"I think that would be okay," Mercedes said and gave Rachel a small smile.

"Okay," Rachel nodded. "So, Mercedes wants to do the ballad. Does anyone else want a solo?" When she got no response from the rest of the girls she frowned. "Quinn?" she asked. Quinn raised her eyebrow and looked down at her stomach. Rachel took that as a no and moved on. "Santana?" Santana shot her an unbelieving look. "Oh come on, I've heard you sing and you're great!"

"I know that," Santana scoffed. "I just don't want a solo."

"Why not?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Santana laughed.

"See?" Rachel said exasperatedly. "This is what I was talking about. You can't get over your insecurities enough to realize that it's not embarrassing to enjoy performing."

"I am not insecure!" Santana growled.

"Really?" Rachel asked. "Then why are you concerned about singing a solo? If you're so sure of yourself it shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm plenty sure of myself. Put me down for a solo," Santana smirked.

"Perfect," Rachel said with a smirk of her own as she wrote Santana's name down.

"Brittany," Rachel addressed.

"Oh," Brittany frowned. "I'm not good at singing. I'm only in glee to spy-"

"She just doesn't like to sing without a group," Santana interrupted.

"I was actually going to ask you something else," Rachel replied and turned back to Brittany. "You're a really good dancer, always on beat. What if you and Mike work on the choreography for the numbers we choose to do for Regionals, that way we can make sure that the moves are upbeat."

"I can do that," Brittany smiled.

"And Tina," Rachel turned to face the last female member of the club. "Why don't you-"

"I'd be happy to help with choreography, I may not be the best dancer, but I think I have the energy," Tina offered.

"That's a great idea," Rachel agreed.

"What am I supposed to do?" Quinn asked from her seat.

"Don't worry," Rachel smiled. "I already put you down for a solo."

* * *

Jesse St. James couldn't say that he was having a marvelous day like Rachel was. In fact, his day wasn't going very well at all. First, he had gone to Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal and learned that he couldn't compete! He should have realized this sooner, and the disappointment in the looks given to him by the other members of the club were enough to put a damper on his day. The only thing that kept Shelby from kicking him out was his offer to help coach the group to make them better.

But that had only taken the first two periods of school, he still had to suffer through the rest of the day learning things he didn't find necessarily relevant to his field of work, and he still had to attend the seven hours of hell that they called after school rehearsals. Things were just not looking up for him at the moment.

He worked his way through the rest of his classes completely unfocused. He found himself thinking of what Rachel might be doing at the moment. He wondered if she bit her pencil during class like she used to during _Spring Awakening_ table readings were she would write notes all over her script. Finally, the day was over and he had about two hours before he was required to be back to serve as a mentor. He headed to his uncle's house which was empty due to his uncle's presence at his office. If there was one thing Jesse learned from living with his uncle, it was that lawyers worked crazy hours, most nights he arrived home later than Jesse.

Jesse wandered to his room and pulled out his books to begin his homework but after about an hour found the attempt futile. Instead, he decided to call John and see what had happened after he left him and Rachel yesterday.

"Hey, man," John answered on the first ring.

"Hey," Jesse greeted.

"I guess you wanna know what happened after you left," John guessed.

"You know me too well," Jesse smiled.

"That I do," John laughed. "Well, I did what you told me to. I reminded her about how talented she was, we played guitar and sang, I boosted her ego some more, we sang some more, and it pretty much went in a circle like that."

"How did she take it?" Jesse asked.

"Pretty well. You were right, man, she's lost some of her confidence. I think it really helped though. This morning she was all excited to go and help out the glee club at school."

"That's great," John grinned. "Thanks for doing this for me, man."

"Anytime," John replied. "I just have one question though."

"I'm not exactly sure I want to ask what it is."

"Haha," John laughed sarcastically. "But seriously, why didn't you just have me tell her that you two are meant for each other? Wouldn't that have been more affective?"

"Maybe," John sighed. "But, I really think that she needs to get back to being able to depend on herself before she starts leaning on me." Jesse paused. "Not that I would mind."

"Nice," John laughed. "Would it be weird of me to say that I'm proud of you?"

"Just a little, Dad," Jesse laughed.

"Hey, I am two years your senior. I think I can claim some rights to the way you turned out."

"Sure you can," Jesse smirked.

"I will."

"Good."

"Ugh," John groaned. "My parents are calling me down for some family bonding."

"Consider yourself lucky," Jesse replied.

"They'll come around," John tried.

"Maybe someday. Anyway, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," John agreed. "I'll call you. I'm expecting periodical updated on operation SBH."

"SBH?"

"Steal Berry's Heart."

John had hung up before Jesse had a chance to reply. Jesse glanced at the clock, time to get to rehearsal.

* * *

**There is Chapter 8!  
It's the longest chapter I've written so far!  
I hope you liked it!  
Next chapter I believe we'll be bringing in some of the drama...  
Who knows?  
Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

When midnight finally rolled around, Jesse found himself having a strange sense of satisfaction. It was nice to watch the people who would actually be able to compete sweating their asses off while he got to sit in a chair out in the audience with Shelby.

"Not bad," Shelby mused as she watched the club pant as they grabbed their Carmel High bags and headed for the door.

"Thanks," Jesse replied as he grabbed his phone off the table. Looking at the screen, he saw that he had two voice mails. He was about to check for who they were when he heard Shelby speaking again.

"You're a good influence on them. I think you're motivating them to be more like you," Shelby smiled.

"That might not necessarily be a good thing," Jesse smirked.

"Right," Shelby said, unconvinced. "I've only known you for five days and I can already tell you're a good kid."

"I am an actor," Jesse replied.

"You're also a high school boy," Shelby laughed.

"Touche."

"I'll see you Monday," Shelby said as she turned and walked out of the auditorium to go to her office.

Once she was gone, Jesse pulled his phone out of his pocket and resumed what he had been doing before. He dialed his voicemail and prepared himself for whatever message he was about to hear.

"Jesse," Jesse let out a groan at the voice that came over the line. "Listen, the area that you're mother and I are going to be in for the next two weeks won't be receiving cell phone service, so you won't be able to get in contact with us." _Please,_ Jesse thought to himself,_ as if I would have been calling you anyway._ "After those two weeks, we're being given a week off to come back to the States, so we'll be stopping by Ohio to come and visit you. We're hoping we can use this time to discuss some details about your future. We're looking forward to seeing you. Goodbye."

Jesse rolled his eyes. Leave it to his father to leave a message that was both irritating, yet completely expected at the same time. It looked as if in two weeks he and his parents would be back to the same old arguments about the careers they see fit for his future and the things he wanted to do with his life. Deciding not to think about it for the time being, Jesse deleted the message and moved on to the next one.

"Hey," the much more welcome voice came over the line. "I know you're helping out Vocal Adrenaline right now, but I was hoping that tomorrow we could spend the day together. I didn't get to see you at all today, so I thought, maybe, you'd want to relax at my house with some movies and check out the music store again. Anyways, call me whenever you get this. Or tomorrow morning, which I guess is now for you since you don't get done with practice until midnight. So, I guess I mean for you to call me later today. Okay, I think voice mail has been long enough. I'll see you later!"

Jesse was grinning by the time he had finished listening to the voice mail. Her cuteness even translated through the phone. A day with Rachel sounded exactly like what he needed. In fact, he had had the exact same thing in mind as far as his plans for the next day went. What better way to get plan SBH, curse John, on the way than to spend the day with her? He checked the time on his watch, it was fifteen minutes past midnight. Before he could second guess himself, he sent her a message.

_Wouldn't miss it. See you today._

_

* * *

_

When Rachel woke up the following morning she leaned over and grabbed her phone off of the bedside table. She read the message that Jesse had sent her and smiled brightly. Suddenly, her phone began to ring. _Speak of the devil..._

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

"So what time do you want me to come over?" his voice came over the line.

"As soon as possible! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Rachel replied.

"My thoughts exactly." Rachel grinned and opened her mouth to reply when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hold on," she sighed. "One of my dads must have forgotten his keys." Rachel walked down the stairs to her front door. When she opened it she found that she wasn't all that surprised by who was standing on the other side.

"Sorry," he grinned. "I'm not Leroy or Hiram, but I like to think I'm some vague form of entertainment."

"Did you really just call me only so you could say that you've done the whole on-the-phone-with-the-girl-while-I'm-really-at-her-door cliche?" Rachel asked as she stepped aside and let him in.

"Pretty much," Jesse shrugged.

"Well," Rachel smiled. "I'm slightly flattered that you have dubbed me worthy of a cliché such as that."

"You're a special girl," Jesse grinned.

"Aw," Rachel laughed. "You're special too!"

"Why does that sound like an insult coming from you?" Jesse asked as Rachel led him to the living room.

"Why do you always wear black?"

"Touche."

* * *

"You know," Rachel frowned. "I'm glad I've never experienced heartbreak like Barbara in _The Way We Were."_

"This is my least favorite Barbara movie almost for that very same reason."

"Details?"

"Who would let someone have that much control over them?" Jesse explained. "It's unhealthy, really."

"You are so cynical," Rachel argued. "She loved him, and thought he was the only one for her only to find that he was cheating on her with his old girlfriend while she was pregnant with her child. That would be completely devastating! How could you not like this movie. She has just a deep emotional connection to the character. She's flawless."

"No one is flawless, Rachel," Jesse scoffed.

"Except for you," Rachel remarked, incredulously.

"Except for me," Jesse sighed.

"That did not sound nearly as conceited as I was expecting," Rachel said sceptically.

"I got a call from my dad last night," Jesse admitted. Rachel's expression changed to one that held concern for her best friend.

"What did he say?" She asked as she leaned into his side. Jesse slipped his arm around her and explained what the voicemail had said.

"Look, it doesn't matter what you're parents say. We both know that you're headed back to Broadway. It's where you belong."

"Try telling that to my parents," Jesse replied.

"You're parents don't have to approve-"

"But I want them to! I may sound crazy, but I wish that my parents could just understand that performing is what I want to do with my life! They just don't get it! I even heard my dad ask my mom if she thought I was gay! I don't even know what's worse, my father who openly disproves of what I do, or my mom who remains completely indifferent to everything! She never stands up for me, she just sits there while my father belittles all I've accomplished! You, of course, wouldn't understand. I envy you so much. Your fathers worship the ground you walk on! They want everything to do with you! You aren't having to constantly wonder what you did that was wrong enough for them to want to be out of the country helping people they don't even know rather than spend time with you! Do you have any idea what it's like to feel so unwanted?"

The room was completely silent, and then Jesse realized what he had just said.

"Rachel-" he sighed and he noticed how she pulled away from him slightly.

"It's fine," she muttered and suddenly she was staring at her shirt as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

"No," Jesse frowned, "it's not. I was just venting and it all came out. I forgot, honestly, I was just so frustrated."

"I understand," Rachel said softly.

"I know how hard it must be for you not knowing who your mom is or why she gave you up. But, whoever she is and whatever reason she did it for, it was the stupidest decision she's ever made. She missed out on having the most amazing daughter. You have two amazing dads who would do anything for you."

Rachel glanced up at Jesse and noticed the sincerity in his eyes. She slid herself back under his arm and adjusted back to the position she was in before.

"Really," Rachel smiled. "It's okay. I have my dads and you. I don't need my mother, whoever she may be."

"So," Jesse decided to change the subject, "I guess you've gotten the news that we can't compete in Regionals."

"I have," Rachel nodded. "And though I am slightly depressed that I won't be singing, I am extremely excited to be helping the team out by coaching."

"Last time I checked, New Directions wasn't entirely Team Rachel," Jesse mused. "How did you manage to swing coaching?"

"I pointed out all of their flaws," Rachel explained.

"Oh yes," Jesse agreed. "Everyone knows that the way to make people like you is to tell them about all of their imperfections."

"Don't be such a smart ass," Rachel said while rolling her eyes. "I also told them of all the potential they had and about how stupid they are if they're going to throw it all away on some stupid pathological need to be popular!"

"Well done," Jesse praised. "Though, I feel the need to inform you that your assumption last night was correct and I am helping out with the coaching of Vocal Adrenaline. Looks like our competition has reached a whole new level."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you get your ass kicked."

"That comment hurts."

"Oh please," Rachel scoffed.

"Fine," Jesse ceded. "Okay, so I've watched three classic musical movies with you. Is it safe to say that we can break for lunch and a trip to the music store?"

"I guess that would be acceptable," Rachel teased. "But only if I get to drive your car."

As Jesse found himself handing her the keys, he suddenly realized that maybe Barbara's character wasn't so crazy for letting herself be so controlled by Hubbell. He was starting to understand that when you were in love, you were willing to do just about anything.

* * *

**And there we have Chapter 9!  
And I would now like to take a moment to praise the reviewers of this story!  
You guys are amazing! After only eight chapters, you have managed to give me over 100 reviews which is so amazing!  
It makes me wish that I could send Jonathan Groff to all of you so he could give you a hug for me!  
And to anybody who has PM-ed me, thank you for your personal letters! They're really sweet:)**

**Oh, and I do not own _The Way We Were._**


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright! I'm really excited about the progress that was made last Friday as far as how we're going to compete at Regionals! And, girls, judging by the sheet Rachel gave me, you have all really stepped up to help out the club! Today, I'm going to run through some songs with the girls in the auditorium while Rachel can work with the boys in here," Mr. Shue said to the members of New Directions on Monday morning. After he was finished, the group broke into talks of different dance moves and possible song choices as the girls followed Mr. Shuester out of the room. Rachel took her seat up in the front of the choir room and directed herself at the boys in front of her.

"Okay," Rachel grinned. "So, what did you decide on Friday as far as solos and other parts of the Regionals performance?"

"Well," Artie began, "we basically decided that Finn and Kurt are willing to do solos and that Mike is willing to dance."

"That's," Rachel paused, "a good start, but the rest of you have to do something."

"I tried to tell them that," Kurt interjected.

"Puck," Rachel turned to face the "bad boy" of the group, "I've heard you sing with everyone else and you have a really good voice. Your tone might could use a little work, but I think you could handle a solo."

"I'm Puckzilla," Puck scoffed. "I can handle anything."

"Good," Rachel smiled. "Then you're doing a solo. Matt?"

"Yeah," the usually quiet boy said from his seat next to Mike.

"Why don't you help Mike out with choreography?" Rachel proposed.

"Works for me," Matt shrugged and exchanged a handshake with Mike.

"Artie," Rachel smiled, "I hear you can play guitar."

"I can," Artie grinned.

"Great! Having someone actually play an instrument on stage will definitely give you an edge, and a deeper connection to the song."

"What songs are we doing anyway?" Puck asked. "I'm not doing any stupid show tunes, and I'm definitely not going to wear any ridiculous costumes."

"Costumes!" Rachel exclaimed. "Kurt, you seem to have a sense of fashion. How about you and Mercedes decide what you all wear for the performance?"

"Done," Kurt answered excitedly.

"And as far as what songs you decide to sing, that's up to you," Rachel answered. "Within reason, of course."

"Well," Finn spoke for the first time, "if Puck is going to have a solo, we should do 'Sweet Caroline' because it was really good when you did it a month ago."

"Yeah," Artie agreed. "We could change it up a bit! Throw in some more back up for the rest of the club."

"I love that song," Rachel laughed. "Somehow I have a hard time picturing you singing it, Puck."

"He was trying to impress Quinn," Kurt explained.

"Please," Puck denied, "I sang it because I'm good, not because I was trying to impress some chick."

"That 'chick' just so happens to be carrying your child," Artie commented.

"Shut up," Puck growled.

"Okay," Rachel sighed. "So, 'Sweet Caroline' is a go! Mercedes is taking care of the ballad, so what other song do you want for the other group number?"

"'Don't Stop Believin''" Finn answered with no hesitation. "We have to, it was the first song we ever performed together."

"I suppose it does hold some sentimental value," Kurt agreed.

"And it has a lot of places where we could break into solos," Rachel mused. "I have to say that I'm really impressed. We can work with these songs and show the ideas to the girls." The bell rang as Rachel finished telling the boys what girls were doing what, so Rachel walked back to the chair she had been seated in when class had began and grabbed her books.

"Hey, Rachel," Finn called as she headed to the door.

"Yeah, Finn," she smiled.

"Um," Finn scratched the back of his head with his hand and looked around the room awkwardly. "Have you ever been bowling?"

"Bowling?" Rachel laughed. "Can't say I have." She had never been invited to the parties at the local bowling alley before she had left for New York, and she had never gone in New York because the cast and herself found it more fun to go out for dinner or have karaoke at each other's apartments.

"Well," Finn continued, "I was thinking about going to the local alley tonight and I though maybe, um, you might want to come?"

"You know what?" Rachel said as Finn looked away from the floor and back up to her. "I think bowling sounds great. You'll have to show me how, though."

"Yeah," Finn smiled. "I'd be happy to."

"So what time do I need to be ready?"

"I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

When Rachel got home from school that day she was full of questions. _Was going bowling with Finn considered a date? What do you wear to go bowling? Was she supposed to wear her own shoes or rent the ones there? Was bowling really a place to take someone on a date, or is it just a place to hang out as friends? What was Jesse going to think?_

That last question had been bothering her the most. She had spent the past few days telling herself that Jesse would never see her as more than a friend, but still she found herself concerned that he wouldn't like the idea of her hanging out with Finn outside of a school oriented gathering. He didn't seem to keen on her getting close with anybody from Ohio because she was destined for so much more. Still, although the thought behind him not wanting her to get to emotionally attached to anything or _anyone_ in this town was slightly flattering, she still thought that she had the right to at least let herself go out with Finn once. Just to make sure she wouldn't be missing out on anything. In addition, this would be her first time doing something with a boy who wasn't Jonathan or John, so naturally she was excited that in a few hours she would technically be one her first date.

She was sorting through her closet looking for a bowling appropriate outfit when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Chinese or pizza?" asked the voice on the other end.

"What for?" she asked amusedly.

"Vocal Adrenaline is just doing costume fittings this afternoon, so Shelby told me I could go home. I thought that you could come over for dinner and we could hang out."

"I would love to-"

"Great," Jesse smiled. "So, I can pick you up whenever. An hour?"

"Actually," Rachel frowned. "I would love to come, Jesse, really."

"I feel a but coming on," Jesse sighed.

"I have a date," Rachel said quickly and squeezed her eyes shut. The other end of the line remained silent for a few moments before she heard him breath.

"A date?" Jesse asked. "Wow."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

"Can I ask who with?" Jesse asked, but he knew that he already knew that answer.

"Finn," Rachel answered. "He's taking me bowling."

"I thought bowling was for cheesy eighties movies," Jesse remarked.

"Bowling is a real past time for some people!" Rachel defended.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed sarcastically. "People that live in the middle of nowhere with nothing better to do with their lives!"

"That's not fair," Rachel protested.

"Maybe it's not," Jesse mused. "You'll be bored in ten minutes!"

"I will not!" Rachel argued. "I've never bowled before, nor have I ever been on a date. I think I'll enjoy myself just fine. And what do you know anyway? You've never been bowling either!"

"Exactly," Jesse drawled. "Why waste away two hours of my life throwing a ball at pins while wearing shoes that other people have put their feet in?"

"Because it's fun!"

"What do you know?" Jesse mocked. "You've never even been bowling!"

"You're impossible," Rachel groaned.

"There's another point!"

"I don't follow," Rachel frowned.

"I bet this Finn guy listens and agrees to everything you say, doesn't he?" Jesse inquired.

"Well," Rachel began.

"That's what I thought. We both know that you need someone who's not afraid to tell you what they think! The last thing you'll ever want is some pushover who will never challenge you!"

"You don't even know Finn!" Rachel protested.

"Be that as it may, I did meet him and shake his hand."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means he shook like a girl."

"I'm hanging up now," Rachel warned.

"Fine," Jesse replied. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

After rummaging through her closet and finally deciding on an outfit she believed would be somewhat appropriate, Rachel walked downstairs to tell her fathers what her plans for the evening were.

"Rachel," Leroy greeted. "We were wondering when you were going to come downstairs to see us."

"Here I am," Rachel smiled.

"Here you are," Hiram grinned back. "Here you are dressed up at six forty-five."

"I have a date," Rachel spoke excitedly.

"A date!" Hiram laughed. "That's great, honey."

"Fantastic!" Leroy agreed. "Who and where?"

"His name is Finn, he was the boy that came over here a few days ago, and he's taking me bowling."

"He was rather good-looking," Hiram remarked. "I'm happy for you, sweetheart."

"As am I," Leroy added. "What time is he going to be here?"

"Any minute now," Rachel answered. "He said he'd pick me up a little before seven."

"Have you told Jesse?" Hiram inquired suddenly.

"I called him when I got home from school," Rachel explained. "I'm not sure he's too happy. I don't think he's a fan of Finn's."

"Why not?" Leroy asked, though he knew the real answer.

"Something to do with the fact that Finn might always be tied to this town, and Jesse thinks I need someone who's more like himself," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Leroy looked out the window and saw an old car pulling up into the driveway. Rachel glanced outside and saw the car coming to the house.

"That's him. I'll be home later! Curfew?"

"Non-existent. Have fun."

* * *

**And there we have Chapter 10!  
Yes, I'm sending Rachel on a date with Finn...  
Trust me this is St. Berry!  
I promise!  
So... next week I'm signed up to be a counselor at this spend the night camp, so I won't be able to update! I can try and get another chapter in tomorrow, but if not this will be the last update until at least June 19th!  
Review! (Please...)**


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel was glad that the ride to the bowling alley had not been awkward. Finn had spent most of the time telling her more history about the glee club. He went into further explanation about how they had managed to win at Sectionals even though the Cheerios coach had given their set list to the schools they were competing with. Rachel was surprised to hear that an adult would put so much effort into disbanding a glee club.

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed as her ball rolled down the lane and knocked down the two remaining pins.

"See?" Finn laughed. "I told you that you could do it if you just kept your eyes on the pins."

"Yeah, yeah," Rachel smiled.

"So I agreed to your terms," Finn said. "We kept playing until you got at least a spare, and now that we've played three games, I'm starving."

"Me too," Rachel agreed.

"Over to the eatery?"

"Over we go."

As Finn headed over to the counter to order their pizza, Rachel chose a table and took a seat. Although her and Finn had spent the evening talking about glee and how to bowl, she still felt as if they hadn't really _talked._

"Here you go," Finn smiled as he set the pizza down on the table and took his seat across from Rachel.

"Thank you," Rachel grinned.

"So," Finn began, "you were on Broadway."

"I was," Rachel nodded.

"I've got to be honest. I'd never heard of _Spring Awakening _until Kurt told me that you were in it."

"Oh, well we were pretty successful. We won eight Tony Awards." Rachel wasn't very surprised to hear that he hadn't heard of the show. She guessed that Lima, Ohio was a little behind when it came to the performing arts.

"I thought about googling it to figure out what happens, but I thought it would be cooler to hear from you."

"Oh," Rachel smiled. If there was one thing she absolutely loved it was talking about her craft. "The play is set in Germany around the year 1891. I played Wendla, Jesse was my love interest, Melchior. It was basically about teens growing up in a time period where sexual topics were never discussed, and the affects it has on the lives of the kids living in the town."

"Sounds really interesting," Finn commented.

"I loved it," Rachel sighed. "The music and the script were both so moving and poignant."

"Damn," Finn muttered. Rachel glanced up at him and noticed that instead of him looking at her like she assumed he was, his eyes were fixated on his watch.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"It's just later than I thought it was. I'm supposed to be home at eleven," Finn explained. "My mom and I live alone because my dad died when I was younger, and she likes for me to be at home at night."

"That's fine," Rachel assured. She thought it was sweet that he wanted to get home to be with his mom. "I should probably be getting home too."

"Are you sure?" Finn questioned. "I could probably stay a little longer-"

"No," Rachel insisted. "Really, it's fine. My dad's probably are expecting me home soon anyway."

"So," Rachel began as Finn and her stood at her doorstep, "thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too," Finn smiled. "You don't- I mean you wouldn't- Are you busy Friday night?"

"Not that I know of," Rachel replied. _Is he asking me out again?_

"Maybe we do this again?" Finn asked awkwardly.

"Sounds like fun," Rachel agreed.

"Good," Finn nodded.

"Good," Rachel smiled.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then."

"Right," Finn nodded. "Bye."

"Bye," Rachel smiled and walked into her house. She had expected to be greeted by her inquisitive fathers upon her entry to the house. She was slightly relieved at the fact that they seemed to have already retired for the night, so she climbed the stairs to her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and slipped under the covers. She tossed and turned longer than she would have wished, she couldn't shake the feeling that even though she had had fun with Finn, something was missing.

* * *

The following morning Rachel walked downstairs to make her ordinary breakfast consisting of nutritional vegan foods. She wandered into the kitchen and was shocked to see someone was already there fixing breakfast to her exact outlines.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confusedly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the male answered and his lips pulled to an all-to-familiar smirk.

"It looks like you broke into my house and decided to put my kitchen to use," Rachel answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Guilty as charged," he smiled as he placed her plate in front of where she had sat at the table.

"Seriously, Jesse," Rachel pressed. "Don't you have school to be getting ready for?"

"As important as school may be," Jesse began, "at the moment, I'm finding other matters much more pressing." Jesse prepared a plate for himself and sat across from Rachel. "And for the record, I didn't break in. Your dads let me in before they left."

"How kind of them."

"It's nice to know at least two out of three of your family like me."

"Oh please," Rachel scoffed.

"No," Jesse continued. "Seriously, I'm not sure where I stand with you right now. Last night I offered you a very nice dinner of the finest take-out food that Lima has to offer and you blew me off, and now I have come to your house in the early hours, fixed you this God awful breakfast that you somehow find enjoyable, and I have yet to hear one thank you." Jesse tried to keep his tone serious, but Rachel caught the hint of amusement in his eyes as he pretended to chastise her.

"I told you that I would have eaten dinner with you, but I already had plans!" Rachel defended.

"Oh, yes," Jesse laughed. "Plans with Frankenteen. It must have slipped my mind."

"Frankenteen?" Rachel smirked. "Really, Jesse, really?"

"He's at least twice your size! I'm surprised he didn't get the cops called on him last night because someone assumed he was preying on you."

"If you're only here to criticize my date with _Finn_," Rachel huffed. "You can leave. I had a great time last night. So great, in fact, that we're going out again Friday."

"Well damn," Jesse frowned.

"What?" Rachel asked. She had expected him to continue to give his opinion on her relationship, if she could call it that, with Finn.

"Well," Jesse stretched the word out, "I have these two plane tickets to New York this weekend. John was hoping we'd come visit and maybe have a little _SA_ reunion. Kristen Chenowith gave Michael Mayer some tickets to _Promises, Promises_. Apparently it's some tradition she has. Since Michael directed her in _Charlie Brown_ she gives him tickets to check out her new work. Anyways, he gave John three of the tickets and he can't think of anyone else he would want to share them with. But, it's okay. I can just-"

"No," Rachel interrupted louder than she intended to. "I mean, I'm sure Finn and I can reschedule."

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked, feigning concern.

"Yeah," Rachel confirmed. "I miss the city so much."

"Me too," Jesse agreed.

"Sometimes I wonder if this was all a mistake," Rachel confessed.

"That what was a mistake?" Jesse inquired.

"Leaving New York," Rachel sighed. "My dads made coming back seem so ideal. I could finish up high school like a normal teenager. Spend some more time with kids my age and actually go back to a real school. As soon as I graduated I could choose whatever I wanted to do. I could apply for Juliard, I could go to NYU, or I could head straight back to Broadway. I was so sure of myself there. I was a part of something. I had no reason to feel insecure."

Jesse raised his eyebrows at her. "Rachel, where you are shouldn't have an effect on how you see yourself."

"Easy for you to say," Rachel smiled slightly. "You've always been so sure of yourself."

"I know that you might think that you've left everything that's special about you on that stage in New York, but you didn't. You're still Rachel Berry, and you're still the most talented girl I know."

"That," Rachel paused, "might be the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"I have my moments," Jesse shrugged as he took a bite of the food on his plate and cringed. "Seriously, though, how do you eat this stuff?" Rachel laughed loudly, and they ate the rest of their breakfast while planning what to do once they were back home.

* * *

**And there we have Chapter 11**

**Okay, first I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter! Blame the children I was with for a week who completely wore me out! Secondly, sorry that this chapter is so short and so lame! I realized just how hard it is to write a date between two people who you absolutely can't stand together! Thirdly, to all you John Gallagher Jr. fans out there, I finally saw _American Idiot_ last night! Can you say AMAZING? 'Cause it was! I seriously LOVED it! If you live near New York, I highly recommend it!**

**Oh and lastly, I do not own _Promises, Promises_ or any real-life people mentioned in this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Andrea Cohen was gasping for air when Vocal Adrenaline finished the intricate dance routine that was to accompany their song for Regionals. This had only been the second time they had run through it for the day, and she already felt exhausted. She threw her show face on and stood in a way that showed her confidence in her performance.

"Girl in the front," she heard the Jesse St. James say from his position in front of the stage.

"Andrea," she corrected and grinned widely. He was actually going to compliment her! He had finally noticed her!

"You're a half of a beat late almost the whole second half of the number. You've got to count in your head, or you're going to fall behind."

"But I-" Andrea tried to protest.

"-need to learn to take direction without jumping straight on the defense," Jesse finished for her.

Andrea simply nodded and returned to her beginning position. Jesse sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Take it from the top again," he called over his shoulder as he headed back to his seat. "And _Andrea_, try not to scream on the high G."

"Maybe you should try being nicer," said a voice from the row behind him.

"Hey! You shouldn't be here. These are closed rehearsals," Jesse frowned.

"My front door was closed on Monday," Rachel countered.

"You're dads let me in! Besides, you loved that I came all the way to your house just to fix you breakfast."

"Just to fix me breakfast, huh," Rachel laughed.

"So maybe making you that _lovely_ meal wasn't my only motive," Jesse ceded. "But, I was extremely excited about those tickets. And I'm sure the feeling was mutual for everyone involved."

"Well," Rachel replied, "not _everyone_."

"Are you bailing on me?" Jesse asked incredulously.

"Of course not! It's just, I don't think that Finn was too excited about me canceling our date," Rachel explained.

"Oh," Jesse smiled. "I had forgotten about that. How exactly did lover boy take the news?"

"Okay, I guess," Rachel shrugged. "I think he was disappointed, but I don't think he was mad. The team's a little upset that I'll miss their weekend practices, but I left Mr. Shuester specific instructions on how to run the rehearsal to its greatest potential."

"So," Jesse said, "what brings you here? Unless you're spying on our regionals number. In that case, I'm not sure whether to be disappointed or proud."

"I'm not here to spy on your Regionals number!" Rachel defended.

"Good. Because _that_," Jesse gestured to the stage where Vocal Adrenaline was sweating through an extensive routine, "isn't even my number. I'm really having them do it for my entertainment."

"That girl in the front is almost a half beat late. You'd think she'd never done point before," Rachel commented. Jesse smirked and patted the seat next to him. Rachel stood and moved to sit next to him in the first row.

"She hasn't," Jesse whispered into her ear.

"Jesse!" Rachel exclaimed. "That's dangerous!"

"Relax. I was kidding. She only wishes she had that excuse. This is the third time they've ran it through, and she still can't turn on her left foot without letting her right drop from its expansion."

"You're such a perfectionist."

"Would you like to be the pot or the kettle?" Jesse smiled.

"Not that this conversation isn't stimulating, but I actually have a reason for being here."

"I would love for you to share it with me," Jesse said.

"My dads want you to come over for dinner. They want more information about our trip to New York," Rachel explained.

"And you couldn't call me?" Jesse asked even though he much preferred her showing up in person.

"Probably," Rachel shrugged. "But it's six and dinner is at six-thirty, so I thought I'd come and drag you out of here."

"No dragging required," Jesse pointed to a lady that was walking through the side entrance of the auditorium. "That would be Shelby Corcoran. She's-"

"-the Vocal Adrenaline coach," Rachel finished. Jesse raised his eyebrows at her. "You always want to know your competition."

"Very true," Jesse nodded. "She's here to take over, so I'm all your's." _If only she knew..._

"Great!" Rachel grinned and yanked him out of his chair. She started heading for the back exit that lead to the parking lot.

"Go ahead," Jesse said. "I'll be right there." Rachel nodded and made her way out to her car while Jesse made his way on stage to join Vocal Adrenaline and Shelby.

"Andrea," he sighed. "you're still late. Some of the harmonies are flat on the first chorus, and your show faces make me want to barf. This number obviously isn't going to work for Regionals."

"Jesse's right," Shelby confirmed. "I only saw the last few seconds, and I already know it sucked."

"We could win with that routine the way it is!" Andrea defended. "Oral Intensity is a joke, and New Directions is mediocre at best." There was a rumble of agreement throughout the show choir.

"Even if you could win with that performance," Jesse interrupted, "I don't know why you would want to. I thought this was a club that prided itself on perfection and being the best it could be. It's insulting to think you would want to give less than one-hundred percent on anything you do. I have a feeling that New Directions is going to give you all a run for your money if you don't get your acts together." Jesse smiled innocently and turned to follow Rachel.

Jesse got into his car as Rachel got into her own and began to follow her to her house. Jesse was surprised that Rachel's fathers had arranged a dinner for him to inform them about the trip to New York. Then again, they had always been very protective of Rachel. They obviously cared for her very much, so much that Jesse often found himself wishing he had been adopted as well. Still, though, Hiram and Leroy were fairly lenient when it came to Rachel doing things with Jesse. They had never questioned him before; and now that they knew that he was in love with her he had assumed that their trust in him would have multiplied, not lessened.

By the time he had finished his musings, he had pulled into the driveway of the Berry residence. He followed Rachel to her front door as she filled him in on what was being served for dinner. Jesse just smiled and braced himself for the vegan food to accompany the evening of inquires.

* * *

"There you two are," Leroy smiled as the two teens walked into the dining room. "Perfect timing, Hiram is just about to join us."

"Everything looks great, Mr. Berry," Jesse said as he took a glance at the food sitting on his plate.

"Thank you," Hiram answered as he entered the room. "We're glad you could join us."

"You of all people would know how hard it is to say no to Rachel," Jesse said.

"Hey," Rachel laughed.

"He's right, honey," Leroy commented.

"Spot on," Hiram added.

"Enough about me," Rachel diverted. "You wanted Jesse here to ask him about New York."

"Right," Leroy nodded and turned his attention to Jesse. "Where are you planning on staying?"

"My parents kept our loft in Manhattan for vacation purposes, so we'll be there."

"There will be no partying or underaged drinking?" Hiram asked.

"Of course not," Jesse smiled.

"Well, good," Leroy grinned.

"That's it?" Rachel asked from her seat.

"That's it," Hiram confirmed.

"You had me have him over for dinner, so you could ask him two questions?"

Hiram and Leroy shrugged innocently. Jesse smiled at Rachel's fathers. He wasn't sure where they were going with this dinner, but he felt that it was going to end in his favor.

"Rachel," Hiram began, "we were watching the recording we kept of the 2007 Tony Awards, and it reminded us how great you and Jesse were in _Spring Awakening _together."

"Yes," Leroy continued before Rachel could comment. "You to always had such an amazing connection while you were on the stage."

"While you were off the stage, too," Hiram added. "If I remember correctly, Jesse was your first best friend."

"Absolutely," Leroy nodded. "The best of companions at age twelve, and here you are almost five years later still going strong." Rachel smiled slightly as Jesse reached over and squeezed her shoulder.

"I will admit that I always had my money on the two of you getting together," Hiram commented. Rachel swore that she heard a bit of wistfulness in his voice.

_Maybe it isn't so weird that I've been having these thoughts about Jesse._

_

* * *

_

The rest of dinner passed with reminisces of their days in New York, and Hiram and Leroy's occasional comments hinting at the idea of Rachel and Jesse becoming more than friends. After the four of them had spent an additional two hours talking in the living room; Rachel's fathers excused themselves, telling Jesse to stay as long as he liked.

"Five years," Jesse sighed after Rachel's dads had ascended the stairs. Rachel and himself were sitting in closely on the couch.

"I'm not following," Rachel said, and she turned to look at him.

"We've been best friends for five years," Jesse explained. "That's a really long time, Rach."

"Are you saying that you've grown tired of me?" Rachel said in an amused tone, but part of her wondered if that was exactly what he was trying to say.

"The opposite actually," Jesse mused. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He was finally going to tell her.

"Why do I feel that you're being vague on purpose?" Rachel asked. Jesse seemed to be becoming more serious by the second; and he had ran his hand through his hair at least four times in the last two minutes, a sure sign of nerves.

"I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I haven't grown tired of you," Jesse tried to explain.

"Good because I like having you around," Rachel smiled. This had to be the most unreadable she had ever seen Jesse. She usually was able to predict his every move, know exactly what was on his mind; but this seemed to be new territory.

"Why?" Jesse asked. She looked at him in confusion; but he merely lifted his eyebrows, showing that he was serious.

"You're-" Rachel tried to put it in to words. "I mean, you're my best friend, Jesse. Amazingly talented, a great singer, actor, dancer, musician. You're also extremely self-confident, and a little egotistical." Jesse frowned, so Rachel continued. "But, you make up for it by the way that you get me like nobody else does. You're like my coach and my biggest fan. You're not afraid to tell me like it is, but you're always the first one to motivate me to do better." Rachel was expecting Jesse to give a confident smirk at her words, but instead he continued to look at his hands with a contemplative expression. As Rachel took the short silence to reflect on what she had said, she suddenly came to a realization. "I love you, Jesse."

Jesse's light eyes met her dark ones instantly, and before she could register anything he was kissing her. His hands gripped her hips and her own hands found their way to his hair as their lips continued to move together. This kiss was even better than the first one they had shared as Jesse and Rachel. It seemed like the both of them had finally given in to what their hearts had been telling them all along. Jesse reluctantly pulled away, and took a moment just to smile at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

"You always manage to steal the spotlight from me," Jesse laughed.

"What do you mean?" Rachel inquired. Jesse pulled her closer to him, so that he could whisper in her ear.

"I was supposed to tell you I love you first."

**Chapter 12! :)**

**Sorry it took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait!  
I really wanted to end this one on a happy note because I wont be able to update again for a week!  
Earlier in this story Jesse said that he had never been in so much pain since he took point class, and I completely agree with him. But, alas, I love dance, so I'll be spending the next week at dance camp!  
I hope this chapter was good enough to tie you over until then!**

**Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

When Rachel awoke on Friday morning, she was elated. Today not only did she not have to go to school, but she also got to leave to go to her favorite place on Earth with her boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ The thought of actually having a boyfriend was enough to make Rachel squeal with excitement.

Last night had been, for lack of a better word, amazing. After her admission, a make out session, and Jesse's admission. Jesse had also revealed to her the rest of his plan.

* * *

"_I was supposed to tell you I love you first," Jesse had whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel had quirked an eyebrow at him, and Jesse took it as a sign that he should continue. "Remember the night that I came over to avoid my uncle and his girlfriend?"_

"_Yeah," Rachel answered. "I fell asleep during _Funny Girl_."_

"_Right," Jesse nodded. He offered her a smile and she returned it. "We also kissed after I told you that Finn wasn't your type."_

"_I remember," Rachel smiled._

"_That was the first time we had kissed as Jesse and Rachel instead of Melchior and Wendla," Jesse said. "It was like I was kissing you for the first time, and I got scared. That's why I practically ran to the kitchen after telling you that I was fine being just your friend. Which, by the way, was a complete lie. I stood in the kitchen trying to figure out exactly what had happened. When I came back, I just looked at you and realized that I loved you."_

"_You've known since then?" Rachel asked. She scooted even closer to Jesse and allowed him to place his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder._

"_Yeah," Jesse replied. _

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rachel frowned. _Had he thought that he would scare her off?

"_You were so," Jesse searched for words to explain, "out of character. You seemed so sad about being here, so unsure of yourself. I figured that you needed to get your confidence back before I threw those three words on you. So, I called John to come down here and bring back some _Spring Awakening_ memories, hoping it would help you remember how amazing you are."_

"_John knew?" Rachel exclaimed. She couldn't believe that John hadn't told her!_

"_I asked him not to tell you," Jesse answered her unspoken question. "Like I said before, we were trying to boost your confidence. He went above and beyond what I asked of him though. Showing up at your glee club to motivate the guys was completely his doing."_

"_Remind me to thank him for that in New York," Rachel smiled. "What made you tell me now though?"_

"_What you just said to me about being your coach and your biggest fan," Jesse confessed. "I guess it just reminded me that you don't have to stand on your own all the time. I'm more than happy to be the person you can rely on. I want to help you make your dreams come true. You don't have to go it all alone."_

"_Thank you," Rachel smiled softly, and Jesse reached out to tuck a stray piece of her hair behind her ear._

"_We're going to have to stop this whole thanking each other thing," Jesse commented._

"_Why?" Rachel asked._

"_Because we love each other," Jesse smiled proudly. _Rachel loved him. _"We're entitled to compliment one another with out thanking each other."_

"_I love you," Rachel laughed._

"_I love you, too."_

_He had stayed for another hour that was filled with loving touches, flawless kisses, and light conversation. Jesse had detached himself from her when he realized that it was midnight; and had told her, reluctantly, that he had to go so that he could pack for New York. Rachel had walked him to the door and given him one last kiss._

_

* * *

_

Rachel skipped down the stairs, and entered the kitchen with a bright smile on her face. To her surprise her fathers were still seated at the kitchen table taking leisurely sips out of their respective coffee mugs.

"You certainly seem happy today," Hiram noted with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"I'm going to New York, daddy," Rachel laughed as if the reason for her good mood should be obvious.

"So you're pleasant demeanor has nothing to do with Jesse staying over until midnight last night?" Leroy asked skeptically.

"How-" Rachel began.

"We heard him start his car when he left," Hiram answered before she could finish.

"Oh," Rachel blushed slightly. Sure her dads had told him to stay as long as he wanted, but they probably hadn't expected him to stay so long.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you want to tell us?" Leroy smiled.

"He loves me," Rachel sighed dreamily as she sat down at the table.

"He told her!" Hiram exclaimed. "Rachel we're so happy for you!"

"I've never been so ha- Wait, you knew too?" Rachel asked. Had everybody known?

"Honey," Hiram smiled, "we've always known. Unfortunately, we have to leave, but I want you to have a great time in New York. Be safe."

Before Rachel could think of a proper response, her fathers stood from the table and placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving for work.

* * *

Jesse St. James pulled his Porshe in front of Rachel's house. He remained in the driver's seat for a moment trying to pull his thoughts together. What was he supposed to do to when she answered the door? Just walk in? Hug her? Hug her and then walk in? Walk in and then hug her? Kiss her? The different options played through his head like an annoying pop song that he couldn't stand but couldn't get out of his mind. After over thinking every aspect of walking to the front door, Jesse decided that the best things in life were unexpected; so he got out of the car without any sort of concrete plan.

He nervously rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for her to answer. Did it always take her this long to get to the door? Was she avoiding him? Oh God, what if she thought last night was a mistake and never wanted to see him again? What if she didn't want to go to New York anymore? What if she wanted to stay in Lima forever and marry that Hudson guy? How was he supposed to–

Thankfully, Rachel chose that moment to open the door.

"Hi," Jesse said. It wasn't until after it had left his mouth that he noticed how completely lame it sounded.

"Hi," Rachel replied amusedly, and Jesse wanted to slap himself on the forehead. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the fact that it would only serve to further embarrass him.

"You seem nervous," Rachel commented. Jesse opened his mouth to rebut what she had said, but was interrupted by Rachel grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the threshold. Jesse watched as she squinted her eyes at him momentarily. Before he could question her, she pulled him into a kiss.

Once they had finally detached themselves, Jesse breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?" Rachel asked. Her breathlessness made Jesse grin before answering her.

"Last night really happened," Jesse answered. Rachel simply smiled at him and nodded as he pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

The ride to the airport had been extremely entertaining. They had spent the trip singing along to various CDs that found home is Jesse's car. Rachel's favorite part of the ride had been they way Jesse had rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand as their fingers were twined together between them.

They had been sitting at their terminal for almost an hour when it was finally announced that their flight was ready to begin loading. They had spent their time talking about things they were excited to see again once they were in the city, and places that they wanted to make sure to visit before they had to head home. They had snuck kisses here and there, but were trying their best not to perform to much PDA.

* * *

Rachel was extremely comfortable on the flight to New York, but first class seats usually were easy to relax in. Jesse's arm was securely around her shoulders from the time that they flight attendants explained how to fasten the seat belt to the landing at JFK airport.

"Come on!" Rachel exclaimed impatiently as she waited for Jesse to pull their luggage off of the carousel.

"Rachel," Jesse laughed, "there's absolutely nothing I can do about the timing of our luggage.

"But I want it to be here now!" Rachel pouted. Her sad tone was off set by the excitement in her eyes and the way she was bouncing on the balls of her feel.

"Look," Jesse pointed to where two designer suitcases where gliding out of the luggage door, "there's out stuff. You can breathe now."

"Do not make fun of me!" Rachel pouted again. Jesse raised his eyebrows at her, and she simply stared at him in return. "Don't just stand there! Go get it!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" He returned with both suitcases, and promptly handed Rachel hers.

"How are we going to get to your loft?" Rachel question as she walked next to Jesse through the exit of the airport.

"I've _arranged_ a means of transportation that you should find vastly enjoyable," Jesse answered vaguely.

"Your tone makes me frightened."

"Maybe it should," Jesse shrugged.

Jesse led Rachel to the drive up curb, and proceeded to pull out his phone and shoot a text to their driver.

_We're ready._

He received a reply instantly and smiled when he read it.

_Turn around._

He grabbed Rachel's shoulder lightly and turned her to see what was behind them. She glanced at the person in a black suit and hat holding a sign that read "Berry/St. James" before squealing with excitement. She ran out from under Jesse's hand and into the arms of the boy.

"You're here!" she laughed. "You're here dressed as a chauffeur!"

"That I am," John nodded while setting her back on her feet. "I couldn't let you not have an escort from the airport. That would not be proper."

"Are you seriously going to be driving us?" Rachel asked. "Because if you are, I think I'd rather walk."

"My driving is not that bad!" John defended.

"I'm afraid I'd have to agree with my _girlfriend_ on this one," Jesse said nonchalantly while sliding his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"I am not-" John paused and stared at Jesse's arm. "G-g-girlfriend?"

"Official as of last night," Jesse said proudly.

Without warning, John suddenly did his victory dance that he had picked up from his character Moritz when he found out that he had passed his midterm. Rachel's cheeks turned red as she noticed the people watching him.

"Stop it!" Rachel laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that in public?"

"At least once more," John pondered. "as always. I can't help it! I'm so happy for the two of you. Though, I do take partial credit because my role in SBH was flawlessly executed."

"SBH?" Rachel inquired. She took note of how Jesse adverted his eyes to the ground.

"Steal Berry's Heart," John answered unbothered.

"Aww," Rachel giggled. "You had a name for it and everything." She pinched Jesse slightly on the cheek. Jesse's face reddened slightly, and he shot John a look that read that he would kill him later.

* * *

**And there we have Chapter 13!**

**Okay, so it's been a long time! I suppose I owe you guys an apology because I told you a week and it took a little bit longer! In my defense, I was exhausted! At the camp I went to we got up at seven, ate breakfast at eight, then from nine to twelve thirty I had acro class (it's kinda like dance and gymnastics combined), and then from one to three we had lunch and rest time, then from three to six I had pointe class (dancing in special shoes on the tips of your toes)! Then after that we ate dinner and then all of us got together for a recreational "free-style" until lights out which was at ten!**

**So I've been spending the past few days changing the band-aids on my blisters, and icing my feet! **

**So, anyways, you probably didn't want all that information, but there it is!**

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: In this chapter Jesse might get referred to as Alexander. This is because for this story Jesse's full name is Alexander Jesse St. James...**

"This place is even bigger than I remembered!" Rachel exclaimed as she walked through the threshold of Jesse's loft. She eyed the expensive furniture and priceless artwork with awe while Jesse looked around unimpressed. Most of the materials of the penthouse only served to remind him of the things his parents often found more important than him.

Everything about the St. James penthouse was immaculate. The walls were a crisp and sleek gold trimmed with spotless, white crown molding. The furniture was classically designed, and Rachel knew that Jesse's parents had had it shipped in from their favorite furniture store in France. She supposed when you had the kind of money Jesse did it didn't matter what you spent it on.

"Come on," Jesse laughed. He pulled her into the living room and they both collapsed on the couch.

"You know," Rachel mused, "for the amount of money this couch undoubtedly cost, it's really not that comfortable."

"I couldn't agree more," Jesse grunted as he shifted awkwardly.

"But," Rachel sighed, "I'm so tired that I honestly don't think I have it in me to move."

"Why does travel make people exhausted. Technically, we didn't do anything. We sat on a plane."

"I couldn't really sleep last night," Rachel said casually.

"Oh really?" Jesse asked. He turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"I had this boy over," Rachel explained vaguely.

"Really? He must have been something to cause you to lose sleep over him."

"He's alright."

"I take offense to that statement."

"Someone's got to knock your ego down a few notches," Rachel shrugged.

Jesse smirked and pressed his lips to hers. His hands moved into her hair and he pulled her closer to him until there was almost no space between their bodies. He didn't pull away until oxygen was necessary.

"Jesse," Rachel moaned softly. She gasped and turned red when she realized what she had done.

"What was that about knocking down my ego?"

"Alexander!"

Jesse and Rachel nearly jumped off the couch when they heard the loud voice coming from the front of the apartment.

"Is that-" Rachel began, but she broke off when she saw the stern look on Jesse's face. She looked to the living room entrance and saw Daniel St. James dressed in his customary designer suit. If his face wasn't constantly contorted with thoughts of his job, he would be an exact copy of what Jesse would look like in a few years. But still, Rachel knew that Jesse could never manage a look as disproving as the one Mr. St. James was sporting.

"Dad," Jesse stood from the couch and greeted with a well applied show face.

"Alexander," Daniel nodded.

"You remember Rachel," Jesse said awkwardly. He didn't bother to correct his dad on the whole Alexander thing.

"Of course," Daniel nodded towards Rachel and she smiled awkwardly as she stood from the couch.

"So," Jesse said, "I thought you and mom weren't coming back for a while."

"There's a patient here in New York that they want my opinion on," Mr. St. James said. "I figured I come and stay here, but it seems you beat me to it."

"Rachel and I are-" Jesse began, but he was cut off.

"Rachel, do you mind if I speak to my son alone?"

Rachel, not sure what to say, looked to Jesse quickly. When he nodded his head slightly, she nodded her head and headed to Jesse's room.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school. You know, where your mother and I sent you, so you could get an education?"

"I'm still going to school!" Jesse defended. "We're only here for a vacation. Rachel misses New York, and I had a place for us to stay."

"You can't just jet off whenever you want!" Daniel said angrily.

"I learned from the best!" Jesse bit back. By now both of their voices had raised to a yell.

"Don't bring your mother and I into this! This is about you and your tendencies to do whatever you want! You can't just walk away from your responsibilities!"

"Oh," Jesse laughed bitterly. "Because _that's_ the example you and mom set for me every time I spent Christmas with the nanny or with the Berrys, right? But, hey, I'm just your child! It's not like I need you for anything!"

"Your mother and I do what we do because it's what pays for everything you charge to the American Express Black Card you carry in your wallet! We've given you everything you could ever want!"

"Right," Jesse scoffed. "I mean it's not like I would ever want parents. I'm sorry, you're right! I'm living every kids fucking dream. Dear old mom and dad are never around! I don't have to take orders from anyone! It's perfect!"

"I don't need your sarcasm!" Daniel yelled.

"And I don't need you!" Jesse hissed.

"You obviously need somebody!" the elder man argued. "Somebody has to step and tell you that the life you've chosen is ridiculously unrealistic!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that show business is not a career! It won't take you anywhere! That's why we sent you to live with Chris! That's why your supposed to be in Ohio right now, and not running around New York with your _girlfriend._"

"Don't bring Rachel into this! And you can't be gone for the majority of my life, and then come back and tell me how to live it! Acting isn't a joke, and I am going places! Incase you forgot I won a fucking Tony! But then again, you and mom were in Bali when that happened. Or was it Paris? Puerto Rico?"

"You've made your point."

"And you've made yours," Jesse said lowering his tone back to a normal volume. "You're never going to be happy with what I do, and I'm not going to keep waisting my time trying to make you proud of me. I'm proud of who I am. I've got a girlfriend who loves me, a bright future ahead of me, and enough sense to make it out there on my own. Like you said before, I beat you here. Maybe it would be best if you left."

"Alexander-"

"My name is Jesse."

For a second, Jesse swore he saw a glimpse of pride in his father's eyes. He knew that it had to be a trick of the light or just wishful thinking. But, without a word, Daniel turned and walked out of the apartment.

Jesse sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he collapsed on the couch. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, not opening them until he felt the shift of weight on the couch and a hand on his shoulder.

"Jesse-"

"I'm sure you heard that," he sighed.

"I did," Rachel nodded gently.

Jesse nodded, and took in a breath. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Dinner? Jesse, I think-"

" – that we need to get something to eat."

"Jesse, you and your dad just had a huge," she paused, "_confrontation. _Don't you think we should talk about this?"

"Why?" Jesse asked. "It's not like he went straight to a hotel and is sitting there thinking over what just happened. Why should I? I was never important enough for them to give a shit, so why would I bother caring about them? I meant what I said. My number one priority isn't going to be attempting to impress them anymore. It's never going to happen, and I'm okay with that. I know what I'm capable, and if they can't be proud of that it's their loss."

"I'm so proud of you," Rachel whispered.

* * *

**Okay...  
So I know that it's been forever and a day.  
Trust me when I say I feel really bad.  
Basically, I had some major writer's block.  
And little while ago was the one-year-anniversary (I hate using that word for this...) of one of my best friend's death.  
So that put me in a funk.  
But, I'm back.  
Sorry this one is short... The next one will be longer.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Wow," John said once Jesse had finished recapping the events of the previous night. "I knew things were bad, but I never thought-"

"The strange thing is," Jesse pondered, "I didn't think it would come down to that either. I guess part of me always thought that besides the evident disproval they were proud that I was actually doing something with my life."

"I can't even imagine what it would be like in your shoes," John frowned. "Though, I suppose I could pull a page from the _Book of Moritz_ and find some connection."

"He's never hit me," Jesse said. "I guess I am somewhat of a failure to him, though. He always wanted me to be a doctor like the proper St. James men. I just don't see why he would want me to do something that I have no interest in."

"Parents," John scoffed. "Who needs 'em? I mean what are we? Amish?"

"Do you have something against the Amish?" Jesse laughed.

"Of course not," John answered. "I'm simply comparing us to people who place family at a higher level of importance. Berry used to always say that she thought it was going to be lonely at the top."

"Then she said she was glad she was wrong," Jesse said. "She had both of us."

"And it's a three way street," John assured him.

"Good to know."

"It's funny," John mused.

"What is?"

"That we started this off to build up Rachel, and now it seems to be you who needs the pepping."

"Life's greatest plots are full of irony."

"That was deep."

"Okay, enough of the emotional stuff. I'm starting to feel like Louis Armstrong should be warbling in the background."

"So," John said casually. "You and Rachel."

"Yeah," Jesse smiled.

"I'm really happy for the two of you," John grinned.

"I'm glad we have the John Gallagher Jr. seal of approval."

"It's hard to get," John said seriously. "You two are of the few that have received it. For instance, Brad and Angelina asked for it the other day. I turned them down simply because they give their children strange names, and Brad is sporting a hobo beard. When I watched my first episode of _I Love Lucy_ I knew that Ricky seemed a little shifty. I Googled them, and low and behold they were divorced due to his wandering eye. Of course he'll swear his love to her until his dying day, but still I have an eye-"

"Lucy and Desi? Really?"

"I have trouble thinking of iconic couples on the spot," John defended. "You're just mad because this is one talent I maintain that you do not."

"I would hardly call giving out seals of approval a talent," Jesse scoffed.

"You don't get it," John said. "These seals are not simply of approval. They're me placing a bet on how long a couple will last. You get the seal, and I'm pretty much guaranteeing the successfulness of your relationship for many years to come."

"In that case," Jesse said, "you might want to call Brad and Angelina back. I hear they might be talking marriage."

"Yeah," John nodded. "And you've never won a Tony."

* * *

"Rachel?" Jesse called as he entered the apartment.

"I'm in the living room," she called back.

Jesse made his way to where she had called from and smiled when he saw her. She was curled up on the couch with a blanket from his room wrapped around her. Her hair was tossed slightly, and her makeup had been removed.

He sat himself down on the opposite end of the couch; and she stretched her legs out, so her feet were placed in his lap.

"How was your day with John?" Rachel asked. She stifled a yawn, and Jesse's smile grew.

"Exactly how you would think it was," Jesse answered. "We had a heart to heart, broke the tension with some comic relief, checked out his new apartment, braided each other's hair, shared the latest Broadway gossip."

"The last two were given," Rachel smiled.

Jesse let out a light laugh and then asked her how her day with Lauren, Phoebe, and Remy had been.

"Great," she grinned. "We had a lot of catching up to do. They told me to tell you hi, and that they were extremely happy for us."

"John passes along the same regards," Jesse said. "He even gave us his seal of approval."

"You say that as though I should find it a great honor."

"That was my reaction when he said it to me," Jesse replied. "I've given it some thought though, and perhaps it should hold some significance. I mean, after all, John does know us as well as we know ourselves. If he thinks we're going to make it, I would wager a fair sum in his favor."

"I suddenly feel like a racing horse."

Jesse laughed and tickled the bottom of her left foot. Rachel let out a light squeal before sitting up and smacking him with a pillow.

"My mother would die if she saw you do that," Jesse remarked. "I can hear her speech on wrinkling French fabric right now."

"Your mom's not here," Rachel shrugged before hitting him again.

"Oh it's _so_ on."

* * *

"New York I love you," Rachel sighed as her and Jesse strolled through Central Park Sunday morning.

"But you're bringing me down," Jesse sang.

"Are you implying that you're not enjoying yourself?" Rachel asked as though she'd been insulted.

"Absolutely not," Jesse said. He looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. "Quite the contrary actually."

"Has anyone ever told you how good you are at smooth talking?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think they have," Jesse replied.

"Good," Rachel nodded. "They'd be lying."

"Whoa," Jesse exclaimed with faux offense in his voice. "I take back what I said earlier. I'm not enjoying myself anymore."

"Liar," Rachel accused. "You love when I offend you. It gives you the opportunity to prove me wrong, and trust me when I say I know you well enough to know that you revel in the competition."

"If telling you that was true wouldn't be in direct contrast to what you just said, I would say you have me spot on," Jesse laughed.

"Whatever you say," Rachel smiled.

Jesse glanced around at the different walks of Central Park. The contrast of people in New York City had always been one of the things that had always drawn Jesse to it. Never had he seen another place where you legitimately saw all walks of life. To one side of where they were walking Jesse saw two mothers watching their children play tag. Next to them were a somewhat gothic looking group talking to each other quietly. On the other side, there were obvious tourists with their cameras in picture-ready position while next to them was an old man who was most likely a homeless.

And then there was Rachel and himself, two attractive Broadway stars just starting out on their relationship journey. They walked with equal strides and hands interlinked, smiling as they talked about nothing. Right now they were blissfully happy.

* * *

_In Lima..._

"I've called this emergency glee meeting to discuss an event that has recently been drawn to my attention," Kurt stated in a serious tone. In front of him sat all of the members of New Directions.

"Just spit it out," Santana interrupted.

"If you would all turn your attentions to the monitor," Kurt said as he opened up the lap top positioned in front of the group.

"Wait," Tina said. "That's Rachel and Jesse holding hands in Central Park!"

"Exactly," Kurt nodded. "And this isn't the only picture that was posted on one of the multiple blogs devoted to one Jesse St. James. Others involved more cuddling, and even the occasional kiss. They're officially the hottest Broadway power couple since Idina and Taye."

"She told us they were only-"

"Friends?" Kurt finished. "I'm pretty sure this proves otherwise."

"What are we going to do about it?" Mercedes asked. "She lied about her relationship with Jesse. What if she's lying about keeping the details of New Directions Regionals numbers to herself?"

"Which brings me back to why we're here," Kurt continued. "It's up for vote. Is Rachel in or out?"

**And this concludes Chapter 15!**

**So today is officially the BEST day of my life.  
My parents told me they had a huge surprise for me, and what was it you may ask?**

**TICKETS TO SEE DEATHTRAP IN LONDON!  
My life is complete.**


End file.
